A FILHA DE SHAKA
by Mari Marin e Luthy
Summary: Shaka se apaixonou perdidamente no passado e agora ele terá que enfrentar as consequências do seu amor proíbido: Uma filha. Que também vai mudar a vida de um certo ariano Fanfic REVISADA!.::CAPÍTULO 7 ONLINE::.
1. Capítulo I

**A Filha de Shaka**

**Capítulo I**

_Nota: Essa fic teve o capítulo I completamente revisado, e também sofreu algumarevisão nos capítulos II ao VI._

Era uma manhã nublada, embora alguns raios do sol, quase totalmente encoberto pelas nuvens, ainda aparecessem a iluminar a imponente construção que estava localizada dentro da imensa e densa floresta. Os raios lentamente penetravam por entre os galhos iluminando a vegetação majestosa das Florestas Altas, lar das Feiticeiras Druidas.

Porém uma onda de tristeza invadia a aquele bosque, uma vez que a harmoniosa comunidade que ali vivia estava prestes a perder um importantíssimo membro: a feiticeira Enya, uma das mais poderosas entre as Druidas. A bela Feiticeira havia sido acometida por uma terrível e misteriosa doença...

A bela feiticeira de olhos verdes cor de esmeralda não partia sem deixar sua continuação. Enya havia tido uma filha a quem dera o nome de Avalon, em homenagem à antiga ilha de seus ancestrais.

Nascida e criada na majestosa floresta inglesa, lar dos druidas, a menina havia tornado-se uma talentosa Feiticeira, com poderes comparados aos da lendária mãe. Como se não bastasse também herdara de Enya a beleza sem igual e o espírito livre, impossível de ser domado. Eram, mãe e filha, incrivelmente parecidas em forma e em espírito.

No entanto, mesmo sendo feiticeiras de incrível poder e sabedoria, verdadeiros prodígios na Magia , não eram bem vistas por todos nas Florestas Altas. Os mais conservadores jamais esqueceram que Avallon fora fruto da desobediência de Enya ao voto de castidade que sacerdotisa destinada a ser a futura Shalafi dos druidas deveria seguir. Para muitos era imperdoável o fato da mãe de Avalon ter abdicado de suas obrigações apenas para satisfazer seus próprios desejos carnais...

Naquela manhã nublada, o mundo Druida estava prestes a perder a bela Enya, porém, antes de entregar-se aos seus últimos suspiros, Enya, chamou a filha ao seu quarto, onde repousava resguardada por amigas Feiticeiras.

Ver a mãe moribunda em cima daquela cama era uma visão perturbadora para ela, que crescera com a mulher ativa, cheia de vida e vigor. Enya estava abatida. Tinha olheiras profundas e seus olhos que uma vez já estiveram cheios do brilho, agora pareciam vazios, denunciando que a vida daquele corpo estava prestes a se esvair.

Tentando manter-se firme, Avallon se aproxima da cama onde repousava sua querida mãe.

Ela tossia forte no momento em que a sentou-se ao lado de seu leito. A filha aperta com força as mãos, emagrecidas pela doença, da mãe entre as suas, tentando passar-lhe apoio e calor humano. Enya preparava-se para falar sobre um assunto que evitara a vida inteira, mas que agora , em seu leito de morte, concluira ser a coisa mais urgente a tratar com sua filha. Reunindo as ultimas forças que lhe restavam ela olha bem dentro dos olhos angustiados da jovem e sorri.

– Nunca lhe disse antes meu amor... você tem os olhos dele. - Emocionada, tocou a face da filha com a palma da mão.

– Do que está falando minha mãe? - Por mais que tentasse a adolescente não tinha forças para corresponder aos sorriso da mãe naquele momento. Era um sorriso de despedida, ela sabia, e isso a enchia de desespero.

– Avallon, antes que a vida se esvaia desse corpo eu tenho que lhe contar uma coisa muito importante, decisiva para seu futuro... -Diz Enya serena.

– Não mãe, não fale, apenas descanse!

– Minha filha... - Enya continuou, ignorando a ordem da moça. - Uma vez eu decidi que iria levar esse segredo comigo para o túmulo. Mas agora estando a beira da morte sinto quase que uma necessidade de lhe dizer...de lhe dizer averdade!

– Mãe, seja o que for, pode esperar, por favor...

– Eu estou partindo Avallon, não me resta muito.

– Não! - Avallon segurou com força aquelas mãos que tantas vezes lhe afagaram com carinho, e não pode mais conter que as lágrimas viessem a tona.

– Avallon me escute... Você tem um pai...ele não está morto como eu sempre lhe disse, está vivo!

Outrora aquela notícia causaria grande comoção e surpresa na Druida, mas naquele momento nenhum sentimento poderia superar a dor que estava sentindo.

Enya prosseguiu determinada a revelar toda a verdade.

– Lembra-se do que eu lhe falei sobre os honrados cavaleiros de Athena?...

– Sim... - Avallon chorava, mas podia ouvir e compreender a mãe.

– Você é filha de um desses homens Avallon... - A revelação foi interrompida por uma súbita crise de tosse. Avallon segurou com mais força as mãos de sua mãe e ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Enya logo prosseguiu. - Ele se chama Shaka, é o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem. – Uma nova crise a interrompeu, juntando tudo de si prosseguiu. – Prometa-me que vai procura-lo!

– Mãe. Por favor, não me deixe! – A menina estava em prantos.

– Prometa Avallon, por favor.

Avallon sentiu nos olhos de Enya a força daquele pedido, e entendo que talvez fosse aquele o seu último desejo, resolveu consentir.

– Prometo minha mãe, eu prometo. Agora não fale mais, descanse...

Enya obdeceu-a, iria descansar, agora e para sempre. Avallon sentiu os olhos de sua mãe perderem o brilho por completo, e ainda a viu sorrir, certa de que fez a revelação na hora correta. Ela tinha ainda algum fio de vida, ao qual se prendia para olhar sua filha mais uma vez e ainda ver que todo seu esforço para criar uma criança sozinha e transformá-la em uma poderosíssima Feiticeira Druida havia sido mais do que bem feito. Não se arrependia de absolutamente nada do que fizera ate então e partia certa de que sua filha procuraria pelo pai, que certamente lhe receberia...

Enya finalmente está morta, nos braços da filha, que chora.

A última nuvem que faltava para encobrir o céu sobre as Florestas Altas já havia encontrado seu lugar perante o Sol, tampando totalmente a luz do Astro – rei, deixando somente uma manhã nebulosa e triste. Um canto de lamentação pela Feiticeira que acabara de partir para sempre começa a ser entoado pelas Feiticeiras Druidas em cada ponto das Florestas Altas...

O Sol brilhava forte como sempre brilhava ali, encantando aos recém chegados e irritando aos nativos daquele lugar. O Santuário de Athena ficava realmente lindo sobre a luz do sol do meio-dia. Um dia de tranquilidade para os Cavaleiros que habitavam o Santuário. E neste dia tão ensolarado, os cavaleiros de Ouro e os de Bronze reuniam-se para uma amistosa partida de futebol.

Quem observava de longe, podia observar que Shun era aparentemente o goleiro daquela partida no mínimo cômica. Hyoga gritava algo inaudível para Shun e este lhe respondia com gestos ora obscenos ora engraçados. Sentado em uma das muitas pilastras caídas ao chão, Shaka observava a partida, achando ate alguma graça nela, mas não fazia a menor menção de que iria participar.

Raramente aparecia em público com os olhos abertos, mas naquele dia, um dos muitos do longo período de paz que atravessavam, estava com os olhos bem abertos para poder assistir à partida e assim Ter algum motivo para mexer com seus amigos mais tarde... Eles eram excelentes guerreiros, temidos e fortes, mas como jogadores de futebol eram ótimos cavaleiros de Athena...

Com o cotovelo apoiado no joelho de uma das pernas que estavam dobradas, Shaka estava quase se retirando para sua casa, mas então viu alguém vindo em sua direção com as roupas e o rosto suados.

– Fala ai, Shaka, não vem jogar não?

– Prefiro ficar aqui vendo vocês se fazendo passar por jogadores de futebol, um verdadeiro espetáculo cômico para quem quiser assistir!

– Po, deixa de ser anti-social e vem jogar...

– Não, obrigado... Não to afim de pagar mico, como o Aldebaran costuma dizer aquela gíria lá do país dele...

–Shaka você não acha que seria legal se você tivesse alguma preocupação a mais na vida que não fosse atingir o Nirvana?

– Mas eu tenho outras preocupações sim... Agora mesmo estou muito ocupado em como me livrar de um mala...

Milo fica olhando para a expressão séria do cavaleiro de virgem e cai na risada.

– Hahahahahahahahahaha...

– Qual foi a piada da vez? – Pergunta Mu de Áries, que acabara de chegar ao local.

– Também não sei... – Respondeu o cavaleiro de virgem.

– É que esse cara é tão chato, mas tão chato que da vontade rir!

Mu sorriu discretamente. Shaka permanecia sério mantendo seu irritante ar de superioridade.

– Shaka sabe do que tu ta precisando? M-U-L-H-E-R, mulher! Tu ta precisando de uma boa trepada!

O Cavaleiro de Virgem olhou para Milo com ar de desdém, e levantou-se batendo o pó do sabre laranja.

– Estão chamando vocês. – Avisou, antes de dar as costas e sair.

Mu teve vontade de acompanhá-lo, há muito tempo não conversavam, mas isso podia esperar. No momento tinha um assunto seriíssimo para resolver: terminar a partida de futebol.

Mais tarde, quando o Sol já esta se pondo e os cavaleiros todos já retornaram aos seus templos, Shaka tomava chá no terraço de sua casa, quando recebe uma visita.

Era Mú, ele não sabia bem o por quê, mas sentira-se impelido em vir, achara algo na reação de Shaka inquietante. Na verdade não era de hoje que vinha estranhando o comportamento do amigo. Estava achando o Cavaleiro de Virgem especialmente sombrio nos últimos tempos...

– Boa noite Shaka.

– Boa noite Mu, aceita?- Perguntou, enquanto servia-lhe uma xícara do chá.

– ah, obrigado.

– A que devo a honra?

– Nenhum motivo especial, só vim mesmo conversar... não sei se é impressão minha, mas to te achando meio... estranho, triste, sei lá...

– Impressão sua. – Sorveu um pouco de chá.

Mu aproveitou para beber o seu também, enquanto preparava-se para tocar num assunto.

– Faz anos que somos amigos, não é mesmo? No entanto existem assuntos sobre os quais nunca falamos.

– Por exemplo?

– Nossa vida sentimental por exemplo...

– É verdade.

– Se importa de falar sobre isso?

– Não... – A negativa não foi lá muito convincente, mas Mu resolveu continuar mesmo assim.

– Você faz voto de castidade não é?

Shaka esboçou um risinho sarcástico. – Não. Nunca fiz.

A pergunta seguinte seria algo do tipo: " Mas Shaka , você tem certeza que é feliz assim?", porém diante da resposta inesperada Mu teve que mudar o roteiro.

– Eu pensei que...

– Pensou errado meu amigo. Eu acho o sexo muito importante para uma vida saudável , para não dizer essencial!

Mu estava pasmo com aquilo tudo, mas fingiu que não.

– E o amor? Você já amou?

Shaka respirou fundo, não tinha vontade de responder essa pergunta, mas também não havia porque mentir.

– Já...há muito tempo atrás...

– E o que houve? Por que se separaram?

– Eu também gostaria de saber... ela me deixou.

– E quem era ela?

– Enya, o Espírito Livre... Assim ela era conhecida pelo povo dela...

– Povo?

– Sim... era uma Feiticeira Druida... - Os olhos de Shaka parecem perdidos no tempo.

– Mas quando foi isso?

– Não sei bem ... há uns dezoito, dezenove anos atrás, por aí. Eu não tinha nem dezoito anos...

– Você morava no santuário...ninguém soube dela?

– Não, Foi tudo muito rápido... Nos conhecemos numa festa às margens do rio Ganges... Foi um encontro breve, mas inesquecível para mim e para ela. As Feiticeiras Druidas não podem se envolver com ninguém, mas Enya se apaixonou...nós nos apaixonamos

– E então ?

– Nós conhecemos na índia, depois voltamos para nossas vidas, eu na Grécia, ela na Inglaterra. Havíamos combinado, eu iria até ela, na Inglaterra, mas antes ela veio até mim.

–Aqui? No Santuário?

– Sim, ela veio...apesar da proibição de Shalafi , uma espécie de mestra das druidas... Mas ela veio para me tirar as esperanças. ...

–Não entendi...

–A intenção dela era acabar com o que havíamos começado na Índia, mas eu não lhe dei essa chance... acabamos dormindo juntos. E isso era proibido para Enya, segundo as leis dela...

– E o que aconteceu depois...?

– Enquanto eu dormia, ela partiu.

– Você não faz a menor idéia de onde ela possa estar?

– Provavelmente ainda mora nas Florestas Altas, o lar das Druidas, mas eu nunca fui ate lá, respeitei a vontade dela...

– Não deve ter sido fácil renunciar a um amor assim, não é meu amigo?

Shaka consente levemente com a cabeça e depois de um breve silêncio fala num tom incomodado.

– Desde que a conheci tem sido difícil...fui tomado por sentimento humanos que eu sempre tentei afastar da minha mente...

Mú fitava o amigo, que tinha o olhar ainda mais longe.

– Amanhã é seu aniversário Mu... – Falou Shaka de repente, mudando de assunto.

– Pois é..estou ficando velho... – Sorri.

– Estamos todos não é? – Shaka retribui o sorriso – Quem diria que sobreviveríamos até essas idades...Sempre achei que morreríamos muito jovens...

–E nós morremos mesmo, só estamos aqui graças a Athena que convenceu Perséphone a nos devolver a vida.

– Sim, é verdade...Vocês farão uma festa amanhã não é?

– Pois é o Miro e o Shura sempre arrumam motivo pra fazer uma festa.

– Mas o seu aniversário de 35 anos é um bom motivo.

– Então você virá?

– Ah eu não disse isso...

– Puxa Shaka vai me fazer essa desfeita? – Ficando sério.

Shaka não sabe o que dizer, ele realmente detestava aquelas festas regadas à bebida e aquelas comidas que ele não podia nem sentir o cheiro. Sem contar que sempre davam um jeito de empurrar alguma amazona pra cima dele. Ele já estava imaginando tudo...Mas com certeza seria uma desfeita não ir ao aniversário de um dos seus melhores amigos.

– Eu passarei por lá Mu.

– Tudo bem , isso já é uma desfeita menor, hehe...Bem vou indo...

– Até logo amigo. E cuidado quando passar na casa de leão, aquele pirralho o filho do Aioria não é mole não! Fique em alerta ! Da última vez ele jogou algo em mim que até hoje não sei o que foi! Só sei que fedia bastante!

– Hahaha! O Aioros cismou com você mesmo não foi?

– Aquele menino é endiabrado... eu tenho pena da Marin que tenta educa-lo. Já o Aioria faz tudo que ele quer! Isso não é educação que se dê para um filho!

– Shaka , se você tivesse um filho provavelmente iria enche-lo de mimos...

Shaka sentiu-se estranhamente incomodado com o comentário do Cavaleiro de Áries. Sentiu seu peito apertar, mas não fazia idéia do por quê... mal sabia ele que logo, logo entenderia o motivo da sua angústia dos últimos tempos.

– Bem, então espero que você cumpra o que disse e apareça na festa amanhã a noite. Ah! E não se preocupe! Depois da sua reação de hoje de manhã o Milo provavelmente vai te deixar em paz.

– Espero que sim...

Mu despede-se do amigo com um aceno e desce as escadas do templo em direção à sua casa. Os dois nem imaginavam que suas vidas estavam prestes a mudar drasticamente. Apesar de que a intuição divina de Shaka lhe avisava que algo grande estava para acontecer em sua vida.

Ele agora observava seu amigo descendo as escadarias imponentes do Santuário e quando Mu não mais estava ao alcance de sua visão, levantou-se com a intenção de ir para dentro de casa. Porém detêm-se ao ouvir uma enorme explosão e se assusta com o clarão que vem da casa de leão, seguido do grito de Mu.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM...

**Continua...**


	2. Capítulo II

**A Filha de Shaka**

**Capítulo II**

Amanhece no Santuário. Uma manhã fresca e calma, de brisas leves. As serventes já começavam a arrumação do Salão Principal do Mestre para a festa de aniversário de Mú, que aconteceria naquela noite.

Shaka não passou o dia meditando como costumava fazer sempre. Não estava conseguindo se concentrar. As lembranças que vieram a tona desde a conversa com Mú estavam custando a abandonar-lhe. A toda hora pegava-se recapitulando as imagens da única noite de amor que tivera com Enya. Em outros momentos divagava sobre os motivos que haviam levado-a a separar-se dele sem ao menos uma explicação.

As horas daquele dia passaram devagar para o cavaleiro de virgem.

A noite finalmente chega e os Cavaleiros começam a se apressar para o Parthenon, no fim das doze casas, onde a festa aconteceria.

Um símbolo do Signo de Áries estava sobre a porta de entrada do Templo, para indicar a comemoração do aniversário do Cavaleiro dourado representante do mesmo. O salão também havia sido decorado com a supervisão da Deusa Athena, que adorava organizar as festas dos seus cavaleiros, já que eles se sacrificaram por ela tantas vezes.

Agora que a Paz reinava ela queria recompensa-los com toda a felicidade que pudessem ter.

Os cavaleiros começam a chegar no salão, todos muito bem arrumados para a ocasião. Logo as amazonas e aprendizes de amazonas, convidadas pelos próprios, aparecem e a festa começa a ferver por volta das onze da noite, quando já estão todos presentes...

Todos?Ainda não, faltava um: Shaka de Virgem não dera o ar de sua graça até então. Preocupando Mú, que já começava a achar que não veria o amigo em sua festa.

Em uma das mesas, Milo e Shura conversam:

– Será que o Shaka não vem? – Diz Milo.

– Não sei não. Acho que vc o magoou falando aquelas coisa ontem na hora do jogo... Sei lá, ele ficou estranho o dia todo... –Responde o espanhol.

–Ah, ele devia estar fazendo alguma coisa importante na casa dele... Sei lá, mas não acho que foi pelo que eu falei...

– Bem, então acho que devemos perguntar pro Mú, afinal foi ele o último a falar com o Shaka ontem...

– É, né... Então vamos lá até o Mú, ele esta ali conversando com a nossa Deusa...

Mu, num canto do Salão, conversava com Athena, que estava como sempre deslumbrante em uma túnica azulada, com broches nos ombros. Milo e Shura se aproximam do Cavaleiro e da Deusa.

– E como a nossa Deusa e nosso aniversariante estão ? Apreciando a festa? – diz Milo sorridente.

– Estamos sim Milo. Agora se me dão licença rapazes preciso tratar de um assunto.- Diz Athena.

Eles a reverenciam com um leve curvar de cabeças e a Deusa os deixa a sós.

– Olha, Mú, a gente não viu o Shaka ainda... Será que ele esta chateado com o que eu falei hem? - Perguntou Milo preocupado.

– Acho que não viu Milo, o que vem de baixo não atinge o Shaka.

– O que vem de baixo é? - O escorpião não gostou nada do comentário.

Mu riu debochado.

– Não se preocupe, ele virá. Ele me prometeu isso.

Shaka acabara de chegar à festa. Olhando para ele não podia-se dizer que o Cavaleiro de Virgem estava feliz, o que não era de surpreender ninguém, já que todos sabiam que este não era nem um pouco chegado a festas e provavelmente estava ali forçado pelas conveniências.

O Cavaleiro de Virgem aproxima-se do grupo, com o propósito de cumprimentar sua Deusa e o aniversariante.

Ele percebeu que eles mudaram de assunto enquanto se aproximava, deviam estar falando sobre ele, mas isso já não o incomodava, estava acostumado. Ele os olha com seu olhar impassível, e para Milo um pouco ameaçador prevenindo-o contra as brincadeiras. Milo parece ter entendido o recado e não diz nada, apenas acena com a cabeça com um sorriso meio amarelo e toca no braço de Shura, para que retornem à mesa onde estavam. Virgem finalmente chega até Áries.

– Parabéns Mu. Que Buda lhe conceda um ótimo ano... - Disse ante de dar um abraço no amigo.

– Obrigado Shaka , não se esqueça de me botar sempre nas suas orações, hehe.

Neste momento Athena retorna para onde estavam Mu e Shaka.

– Athena. - Shaka a cumprimenta curvando-se de leve.

– Que bom que veio Shaka! Espero que se divirta na festa, Que tal esquecer Buda só por hoje, han? – Athena propunha sorridente.

– Perdão Athena não posso fazer isso, mas acho que tem razão... Vou tentar me divertir um pouco...

– Não acredito!... – Disse Mú , sorrindo – Shaka pronunciou a palavra divertir! Não! Você está doente amigo? – Disse o Ariano divertido.

– Mú, você não deve me subestimar...Posso me divertir muito quando quero.

– Shaka? É mesmo você meu amigo?

– O que é isso, Mú... Não fale assim... O Shaka tem direito, não é mesmo? - Diz Athena. – Vão lá com os outros. Mu, depois preciso falar com você um instante, certo?

– OK!

Os dois pedem licença e antes que Shaka perdesse a vontade de se divertir, Mú o puxa pela mão e eles vão ate onde as pessoas estão dançando. Há muitas belas aspirantes a amazona, algumas já ordenadas e também vários cavaleiros, que dançam ao som de músicas totalmente avessas à tradição do Santuário, mas afinal, era uma festa. Músicas como Rock, Pop e alguns ritmos locais eram os preferidos.

Shaka prefere ficar sentado observando a animação dos outros. É então que chegam Milo, Aioria e Shura.

– Ei Shaka – fala o Leão – Mu nos disse que você estava a fim de se divertir hoje é verdade?

– Por que? não posso?

– Calminha amigo! – Fala Shura – Você deve! Por que não vem pra pista com a gente?

– Mas antes! Milo , que tinha se afastado um pouco acabava de se aproximar novamente – Vou te apresentar uma coisa que vai te fazer se sentir muito melhor – Ele trazia nas mãos dois copos cheios de um líquido roxo. Entregou um a Shaka e imediatamente começou a beber o outro.

– O que diabos é isso ? Tá querendo me envenenar seu escorpião traiçoeiro.

– Que é isso Shaka! Isso não faz mal nenhum não. To bebendo também ó – E toma metade do copo de uma vez.

– Essa bebida aí é invenção do Milo. Eu sei que este delinqüente não faz nada que preste, mas até que dessa vez ele acertou viu. – Disse o espanhol.

– Concordo plenamente! – Falou Aioria, já munido do seu. – Isso tá muito bom!

– Eu não disse pra vocês! – Falava Milo já se dirigindo à mesa de coquetéis novamente.

– Sabe de uma coisa – todos olham para o Cavaleiro de Virgem, até Mu e Kamus que acabavam de chegar junto ao grupo. Shaka toma uma enorme quantidade da bebida de uma só vez. Ele resolvera fazer, pela primeira vez na vida, o que muitos seres humanos normais fazem: bebendo pra afogar suas mágoas.

– Ei Shaka cuidado – Disse Kamus – Isso não se bebe assim.

– Milo! Seu namorado chegou! – Gritou Shura para irritar o amigo que não saía de perto da mesa de coquetéis.

– Como é que é? – Milo vem pra cima do amigo com o punho levantado. Mas Kamus o segura.

–Você vai ligar seu estúpido!-Disse o aquariano encarando o amigo.

– Ei cara, é brincadeira - desculpava-se Shura ao ver que tinha irritado realmente o Escorpião.

– Ei ! – Mu interveio - Não quero ver brigas no meu aniversário! E eu tenho uma novidade pra contar pra vocês: Agora eu sou o manda chuva!

– Como é que é Mu? – Perguntou Aioria.

– A nossa deusa teve que viajar às pressas para Asgard e deixou tudo aos meus cuidados! – Disse o ariano a sorrir.

– Sério? Que piada. – Disse Milo, já sob o efeito da bebida.

– Haaa! Era só o que faltava. Você dando uma de mestre. – Falou Aioria em tom de brincadeira.

–Vocês não deviam brincar com isso! – Falou o sério Kamus – Se Athena incumbiu o Mu dessa tarefa porque ele é o único merecedor dela entre nós. Devemos respeita-lo.

– Concordo com o Kamus – Shaka acabava de chegar com outro copo na mão. – Estou às suas ordens Mu.

– Obrigado Kamus e Shaka. Mas vocês rebeldes também vão ter que me respeitar!

– Estávamos só brincando Mu. Ninguém melhor que você para tomar conta disso aqui. – Falou Aioria pondo a mão no ombro do amigo. - Não é mesmo Milo?

– Não! Athena está redondamente enganada! EU deveria ser o novo mestre!

Todos riem só de imaginar a possibilidade de ver Milo como Mestre do Santuário, inclusive o próprio. Enquanto isso Kamus aproxima-se de Shaka, que estava um pouco afastado do grupo.

– Ei Shaka você não acha que está indo rápido demais ? – Perguntou o cavaleiro do gelo.

– Que nada ! Eu estou me dando muito bem com isso aqui, não se preocupe Kamus.

À meia noite as coisas já estavam pra lá de quentes. O líquido roxo esgotara-se, mas a bebedeira não...

Milo estava em algum canto do salão aos amassos com alguma aprendiz de Amazona. O mesmo que Kamus, que era sempre muito assediado, mas nem sempre cedia ao assédio, porém está noite o aquariano também bebera um pouco demais e resolveu se divertir. Em outro canto o fogoso Shura imprensava sua namorada Shinna contra a parede num beijo daqueles. Aioria, por sua vez, tentava resistir às investidas de uma bela amazona que só faltava jogar-se para cima do Cavaleiro de Leão.

Mu era um dos únicos que não estava acompanhado e o único que não tinha bebido já que agora tinha que tomar conta de tudo. No momento o ariano tentava convencer Aldebaran de que o DJ contratado não tinha nenhum cd de pagode. O Cavaleiro de Touro insistia, até que aparece o velho Dohko ( agora num corpo jovem e másculo ) mais bêbado do que um Gambá.

– Ei Deba! Eu já estive no Brasil na década de 30 – Pondo a mão em volta do pescoço do amigo e puxando seu rosto pra perto – Na década de 30! – Levantava o dedo indicador - Eu sei o que é esse tal de pagode! Espera aí que eu vou buscar uma coisinha pra vc! Espera aí viu! – Libra vira as costas e vai saindo, mas volta-se para o amigo novamente- Fique aí mesmo! – E novamente – Não saia daí!

–Vai te embora Dohko! Eu não vou sair daqui não seu velho caduco! – Retrucou o trêbado Aldebaran.

Dohko foi em direção as escadarias. Nesse momento ouviu-se uma voz no meio do salão, o pobre Mu nem imaginava o que estava para acontecer, mas gelou ao perceber que a voz era de Milo.

– Ei DJ! Toca aí aquela música que diz assim "tá chovendo homem , aleluia" ! Toca aí pra mulherada, que eu vou animar essa festa! Vou fazer um estripe! – Dito isso o mais que bêbado, caindo pelas tabelas, Escorpião sobe à mesa e começa a dançar ao som de "It´s rainnin men" e vai logo tirando a camisa, mostrando seu tórax definido para a mulherada que vai a loucura!

– Milo , pelo amor de Deus desce daí! – Gritava Kamus ao pé da mesa.

– Kamus você é muito chato! Saí daí você , ou vou te chutar a cabeça! – Enquanto

Kamus desistia de impedir o amigo, Milo continuava seu showzinho e agora desabotoava o zíper da calça, tirando-a enquanto dançava. Logo estava só de cuecas. As amazonas gritavam ensandecidas. Ele continuava a dançar, fazendo a mesa trepidar, com isso, o bolo cai e se espalha pelo chão, fazendo com que os passantes levem a sujeira por todo o salão do Grande Mestre. Quando o Escorpião decide ficar como veio ao mundo a música para e...

– Aê, galera, agora vâmo pro pagode! – Disse o Touro, levantando um instrumento dourado, com o qual começa a puxar o pagodão para galera.

– Qual é , Deba? As mina tavam tudo gostando... – Disse Milo, ainda em cima da mesa –

– Nada disso, não quero ver macho pelado aqui naum... Vâmo tocá as musicas da minha terra...

As meninas que estavam em volta da mesa ficam decepcionadas e se afastam, mas logo voltam para ouvir a música tocada pelo gigantesco cavaleiro de ouro.

Nisso Mú se dá pela falta de Dohko de Libra, e vai até Aldebaran para perguntar a ele o que aconteceu com o ex-anão das Cinco Montanhas. O Cavaleiro de Touro fora o último a falar com o Libriano.

– Deba, você sabe o que aconteceu com o Dohko? Eu já o procurei a festa toda e não achei...

– Relaxa, Mumú... o Dohkão falô que ia ali nas montanha e já voltava já...

– Como é que é!... Ele foi ate os Cinco Picos e falou que já voltava já?

– Qual é, Mumú... ta surdo, porra! Eu já falei que é isso aí mesmo... Agora eu vô tocar meu pagode pras garotas aqui...

– AÊ, já que eu num posso ficá peladão prás mina, vamô tocá de pagode... Toca ai Deba... – Diz Milo, so de cuecas.

– Espera aí... o que é isso que você está usando, Deba? – Pergunta Mú, ao ver o "instrumento" musical nas mãos de Touro.

– É o escudo do Dohko... – Diz Deba enrolando a língua de tão bêbado.

– Como é que é!... Vocês estão usando as armas de Libra pra tocar pagode?...

– Qual é, Muzão... Deixa a gente se divertir... – Fala Milo, agora coberto com uma das cortinas do salão.

– É isso aí!- Concorda Aldebaran e o resto dos presentes em couro – E fica na sua que foi o velho Dohko que me emprestou esse pandeiro aqui !

– Pandeiro! Que sacrilégio! Zeus! No que vocês transformaram minha festa de aniversário?...Olha a sujeira desse salão! -Fala Mú, já alterado ao ver seu bolo de aniversário espalhado por todo o salão.

– Aê, gente, vocês sabem onde é que tá o Shaka? Eu tava falando com ele e ele sumiu... – Disse Aioria, preocupado, e também bastante alcoolizado.

– Sei não... – Diz Shura, esfregando os olhos, de repente ele vira os olhos e vê Shaka sentado numa cadeira, pensativo, no fundo do salão – Olha ele ali.

– É... Vamos lá falar com ele... – Diz Milo, vestido na cortina num estilo Imperador Júlio César.

Milo, Mu, Aioria, Shura e Shinna vão em direção a Shaka, abandonando a roda de samba.

– Ei Shaka! Você não ia se divertir? Ainda está sozinho? Eu conheço uma amazona que iria adorar acabar com a sua solidão – O capricorninano enlaça o pescoço de Shaka e aponta na direção da mulher. – A Laura tá doidinha por você, ela só não se aproxima porque conhece a sua fama de monge. Hahaha!

– Olha só que gata! – Disse Aioria - Se quiser vou lá e digo que quer conhece-la.

– Ei Aioria , você também não pegou ninguém hoje! – Disse Milo, a fim de provocar o Leão.

– Milo! Seu animal! Eu estou bêbado, mas ainda não estou louco! Eu tenho amor à minha vida!

– É bom mesmo! Porque eu estou de olho! - Disse Shina lançando um olhar ameaçador de amiga fofoqueira para o lado do Leão, enquanto retirava-se daquela roda masculina e se dirigia ao grupo de amazonas que rodeavam Aldebaran, que, por sua vez, batucava no escudo cedido por Dohko. Uma delas, que era brasileira, tentava ensinar as outras a sambar.

Na rodinha de ouro, os cavaleiros começaram com as provocações para cima de Shaka.

– Shaka, me diz uma coisa... – Agora que Shina tinha abandonado o grupo Shura mostrava suas garras – Você faz jus ao seu signo guardião?

–Você está duvidando da minha honra de cavaleiro?

– Não. Eu estou perguntando se você é virgem.

Shaka apenas sorri e sacode a cabeça, tentando não se abalar com a provocação.

– Fala aí Shaka! Não é por nada não , mas tipo assim... Você nunca foi visto com mulher nenhuma... Nunca sai da sua casa, nunca passa um tempo aqui fora, nem mesmo de olho aberto você fica... - Diz um Milo totalmente bêbado, caindo por cima de Aioria, menos alcoolizado, mas com um pé la e outro cá .

– Eu recomendo a vocês, como amigo, que parem de me provocar. – Fala o cavaleiro de virgem tentando não se alterar. - Não devo satisfações da minha vida a vocês. Só porque são uns devassos eu não tenho que sê-lo.

– Êpa! Não é bem assim não! Você não quer falar porque? Que segredo é esse? Por acaso você é alguma amazona disfarçada de cavaleiro? - Diz Aioria, segurando Milo para que não caísse.

– Ei ! Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso! Já reparou que o Shaka nunca tomou banho junto com a gente? - Disse Milo causando uma gargalhada generalizada.

– CHEGA! - Diz Shaka alterado – Enchi o saco! Vocês querem provas!...Pois vão tê-las!

– Ai, agora a Barbie indiana vai rodar a saia...- fala Milo, desmunhecando.

De repente Shaka põe novamente uma expressão calma no rosto e sorrindo de leve diz:

– Observem. – E levanta – Hoje eu escolherei a mulher mais bela dessa festa e ficarei com ela.

Todos olhavam para Shaka admirados, menos Shura, que fingiu não se abalar.

– Olha Shaka não é bem assim não! Tá certo que você é um cara até boa pinta, mas tua fama não tá muito boa entre a mulherada do Santuário não! Muitas te acham intragável! Além disso você tá bem enferrujado – e pousa umas das mãos no ombro do amigo - yo duvido que tu consigas...

– Apenas observem...

Shaka levanta-se e vai procurando entre as mulheres da festa alguém que possa ser a sua acompanhante.

O líquido roxo que Milo havia dado para ele experimentar estava lhe afetando seriamente a visão e a coordenação motora. Shaka mal se agüentava de pé. Mas isso não o impedia de percorrer pelo salão à procura de uma bela jovem para seduzir.

Shaka continuava sua busca desvairada pelo salão, e era acompanhado pelos olhares curiosos de Aioria, Milo, Shura, Kamus, Um e Aldebaran (os últimos já devidamente informados dos fatos)que nunca haviam visto nada semelhante acontecendo com Shaka.

De repente uma mulher chama a atenção de todos ao adentrar o salão, como se estivesse meio perdida, procurando alguém. A beleza da jovem era tamanha que chegava a incomodava aos que a olhavam. Os olhos extremamente verdes brilhavam diante da visão do interior de um dos lugares mais famosos do Mundo: o templo Parthenon, morada da Deusa Athena.

Ela era observada com curiosidade por todos ali, que tinham agora expressão de interrogação nas faces. Quem é aquela moça? Quem é a dona de tamanha beleza?

Enquanto todos se perguntavam quem era ela, Shaka aproxima-se da jovem.

Ainda assustada, a garota vê as pessoas olhando para ela, com expressão de interrogação nas faces. Os cavaleiros de Ouro que observavam Shaka olhavam para a menina agora, assim como grande parte dos presentes na festa.

A moça parecia perdida e olhava para aqueles rostos desconhecidos tentando achar alguma face em particular. Seria uma convidada de Mú?... Não, não poderia ser. Ela passa pelo aniversariante sem olhá-lo. Procurava alguém que lhe passasse o rosto sereno do qual havia sido instruída à achar.

Antes que a situação constrangedora pudesse ficar maior ainda, Aldebaran pega o escudo de Libra nas mãos outra vez e começa a tocar uma música de Jorge Aragão. Milo, que estava vestido com a cortina, joga o tecido longe, ficando novamente de cueca no meio do salão, já mais bêbado que o próprio Baco em festas no Olimpo.

Shaka finalmente chega até o seu alvo:

– A senhorita está procurando alguém... ? - Pergunta Virgem.

– Eu... Eu estou procurando meu... - Ela pára e repensa no que vai falar - Estou aqui a mando de uma pessoa muito especial, que me falou que neste Santuário eu encontraria alguém que eu reconheceria pela serenidade e bondade.

– Mas a senhorita está procurando quem exatamente... ?

– Procuro pelo Cavaleiro que é conhecido como o Homem mais próximo de Deus...

Shaka estava mais interessado em pegar a garota na frente de todos e provar que ele era mais capaz do que os outros em matéria de arranjar mulheres. Ainda mais em sendo bela como está. Provavelmente o deixariam em paz por alguns anos...

– Cavaleiro? Próximo de Deus?... Bem, gracinha, eu não sei do que você está falando, mas eu posso te dar uma ajudinha... Você não conhece ninguém por aqui não é mesmo? - Diz Shaka embriagado, olhando a jovem de cima a baixo.

– É... eu não sei muito bem sobre nada aqui, mas gostaria só de saber quem é entre os cavaleiros de ouro o homem que eu estou procurando...

A jovem não tem tempo de falar mais nada, Shaka puxa-a para o centro do Salão, e ela observa Milo semi nu, com duas mulheres sobre almofadas num canto do salão. A cena assusta a menina, que agora tem os olhos arregalados de tamanha surpresa: nunca imaginara que o Salão Central do templo da Deusa Athena seria palco de festas assim.

Shaka agarra a menina pela cintura e fala ao seu ouvido:

– Qual é seu nome, princesa...?

– Eu...Eu me chmo Avallon...

O nome Avallon faz Shaka parar alguns instantes. Ele fica estático pensando no nome da menina. Avallon era um nome Druida, mas como poderia ser uma Druida ali?... Não, definitivamente não queria pensar no passado agora. Só curtir o momento.

Quando os Cavaleiros de Ouro vêem Shaka agarrado à menina, tentando beijá-la, simplesmente não acreditam. Todos param qualquer coisa que estivessem fazendo para observar o desfecho daquela cena.

Shaka aproxima seu rosto do da jovem e tenta beijá-la. Ela sente o cheiro de embriaguez do cavaleiro que a tem em seus braços e tenta se livrar dele. Sem muito sucesso, pois Shaka quer na verdade beijá-la e provar a todo custo que ele é o mais garanhão dos cavaleiros.

A essa altura, Milo vê Shaka assediando a menina e grita :

– AÊ, Shaka... Manda vêr...

Nesse momento, Avallon, que estava nos braços de Shaka arregala os olhos e, incrédula, grita em alto e bom som:

–Você é Shaka de virgem?

– Sou sim! " Maldito Milo é hoje que você perde todos os sentidos!"... Por que o espanto?...

– Vo...Você...Você é meu pai!

Mu , Kamus , Shura e Aioria , que estavam próximos ao casal puderam ouvir tudo! Mas não podiam acreditar no que estava se passando ali!

**Continua...**


	3. Capítulo III

**A Filha de Shaka**

**Capítulo 3**

O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem Olhava para a menina sem reação. Foi então que Avallon se desprendeu dos seus braços e saiu correndo daquele lugar quase chorando. Shaka ficou estático por um segundo, mas logo foi atrás da menina, sendo seguido por Mu. Kamus impediu que Aioria e Shura fossem também... Neste momento Milo se dirige aos três:

– O que porra está acontecendo aqui? - Pergunta o Escorpião olhando as faces apreensivas dos amigos.

– Você viu que o Shaka estava tentando agarrar uma moça? - Disse Aioria.

– Sim eu vi! Quem não viu? E daí? Por que ela fugiu? E por que ele foi atrás dela com aquela cara? E por que o Mu os seguiu também?

– Milo, a moça disse que era filha do Shaka! - Falou Kamus muito sério.

– Como é que é? - Retrucou Milo incrédulo

– É Isso aí mesmo mi camarada! - Disse Shura

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora Shaka alcança a menina nas escadarias do templo de Athena. Rapidamente põe-se à frente dela.

– Espere! Você é uma feiticeira Druida não é? - Shaka faz a pergunta já sabendo da resposta. E amaldiçoando em pensamento a maldita bebida que o fez ficar tão cego.

– Sou! Agora saia da minha frente seu...

– Qual o nome da sua mãe?

A menina não encarava o pai e tentava passar por ele, mas Shaka insistia.

– Por favor ! Fale comigo!

– Enya! Era o nome da minha mãe! Enya! Antes de deixar esse mundo ela me contou que você era meu pai e disse-me que procurasse por um homem sereno e bondoso! Mas, pela primeira vez na vida, MINHA MÃE ESTAVA ENGANADA!

Dito isso a menina livrou-se de Shaka que caíra de joelhos ao chão. Mu, que observara toda a cena de perto foi acudir o amigo.

– Por Buda ! O que eu fiz? Maldita bebida! Por Buda! Ela é minha filha Mu ! Minha Filha! Nunca mais vai querer olhar para mim! Que forma maldita de se conhecer um pai!

– Calma Shaka! Tudo vai se resolver. - Mu nunca tinha visto Shaka naquele estado, ele tentava acalma-lo com a mão em seu ombro.

– Mu ! Por favor vá atrás dela! Não a deixe ir! Convença-a a ficar! Eu já perdi Enya, não posso perder a minha filha!

– Eu farei tudo o que puder Shaka!

Dito isso o Ariano se tele-transporta e materializa-se na frente da menina, que se assusta.

– Espere por favor! - Diz Mu.

– Quem é você ? O que quer?

– Por favor não vá embora. É perigoso sair por aí sozinha. Fique aqui essa noite...

– Eu vim sozinha e posso muito bem voltar. Não fico aqui nem mais um minuto!

– Olha , isso tudo que aconteceu foi um mal entendido. O Shaka...o seu pai não é desse jeito. Ele é o cavaleiro mais sério desse santuário.

– Eu não tenho pai! Agora me deixa ir!

– Menina. Eu prometi ao Shaka que não te deixaria ir. Não me faça forçá-la a ficar. Venha comigo por favor.

A menina relutou por algum tempo, mas sentia-se esgotada fisicamente e perturbada emocionalmente. Talvez fosse realmente perigoso seguir naquele estado.

– Eu ficarei. Mas não quero falar com o meu..com aquele homem! Você poderia me arrumar um lugar para passar a noite?

– Como quiser. Acho que, por hora, ele vai entender... Você ficará no Salão do mestre.

Mu acompanha a menina para um dos aposentos do grande Parthenon. Enquanto isso, Kamus, Aioria, Milo, Shura e Shinna tentavam acalmar Shaka no salão já vazio.

Milo desta vez estava mais sério do que todos e quase tão desesperado quanto Shaka. O Escorpiano estava encostado em uma pilastra de cabeça baixa e não dava uma palavra. De certa forma sentia-se culpado pelo que acontecera.

– Calma Shaka...esse mau entendido vai se resolver logo, é só uma questão de tempo. - Dizia Aioria, que, com o coração mole que tinha, já estava quase chorando junto com o amigo.

– Você tem uma família Aioria! Viu seu filho crescer e ele te adora! Não sabe o que eu estou sentindo agora! A mulher que eu amava morreu e a minha filha vai me odiar para sempre!

– Shaka se acalme. Isso vai passar. Você deveria estar contente por ter uma filha.- Falou o leonino.

– Si mi camarada! E é uma bela de una mujer! Devias estar orgulhoso!

– Olha como você fala da minha filha seu espanhol safado!

– Se você quiser espancá-lo eu ajudo. - interveio Shinna - Vamos embora daqui Shura! - E foi puxando o namorado que tentava acalma-la em vão.

Kamus, que não era muito bom com esses assuntos. Voltara suas atenções para Milo que não dava uma só palavra.

– Milo Você não teve culpa - pousando a mão no ombro do amigo que permanece calado. - Vamos. Você dorme na minha casa hoje. Do jeito que está não vai conseguir chegar a sua. Vamos?

O Escorpiano consente com a cabeça e os dois também saem.

– Shaka, vamos amigo . Eu te acompanho até sua casa. - dizia Aioria tentando levantá-lo.

Nessa hora Mu aparece. E Shaka volta-se imediatamente para o ariano.

– Onde ela está Mu?

– Calma Shaka. Ela já está acomodada em um dos aposentos do Templo.

– Eu vou falar com ela!

– Não. Acho melhor não. Deixe as coisas se acalmarem...

– O Mu tem razão Shaka, amanhã as coisas vão estar mais calmas e você fala com ela. Você não está acostumado a lhe dar com as mulheres... quando elas se enfezam é melhor lhes dar um tempo... - Disse Aioria.

– Isso. Amanhã você fala com ela.- Concordou Mu.

– Mu. Cuide dela para mim por favor...

– Claro Shaka, pode ficar tranquilo.

Os dois partem e Mu volta para o salão do grande mestre. No caminho para o quarto ele observa aquela enorme bagunça e amaldiçoa sua festa de aniversário. Ao chegar no corredor onde ficavam os cômodos, Mu encontra a menina ainda acordada sentada em um banco. Ele senta ao seu lado.

– Algum problema, Avallon?

– Não cavaleiro. Só não estou conseguindo dormir...

Só agora Mu tinha observado a beleza rara de Avallon e estava realmente impressionado. Os seus olhos verdes pareciam ser ainda mais intensos à noite. E todo o seu rosto, emoldurado por finos e lisos cabelos castanho-claro, que descem ate bem abaixo da cintura. Finalmente estava diante da tão falada e quase nunca contemplada beleza Druida.

– Quer que eu te faça companhia?

– Não é necessário - nisso a moça levanta-se e Mu também.

– Avallon eu queria que me escutasse. Você precisa conversar com o seu pai...

– Ele não é o meu pai... o homem que a minha mãe descreveu jamais tentaria agarrar uma mulher que mal conhecera.

– Então Avallon. Você não confia na sua mãe? O Shaka não é assim. Fazem anos que ele nem sequer chega perto de uma mulher! As coisas saíram fora de controle nessa festa! O seu pai é um grande homem! O cavaleiro mais poderoso entre nós e também um dos mais sábios. Ele é realmente o homem mais próximo de Deus!

Avallon ficou observando a Mu enquanto falava, apesar da idade, ele parecia muito jovem , e tinha uma aparência exótica, como se fosse de outra raça que não a humana. Ela reparou bem nos dois círculos redondos que possuía no centro da testa e em seus enormes olhos azuis. A menina definitivamente simpatizara com o rapaz , já sentia por ele uma afeição que não podia explicar. Seu coração dizia que podia confiar nele.

– Não sei Mu. Estou tão confusa...- Sem mais controle sobre si ela entrega-se à um choro compulsivo. O cavaleiro a sua frente tentava acalma-la passando a mão em seus cabelos. Avallon num impulso se atira nos braços dele que a abraça.

– Calma menina, calma, tudo vai se resolver...

Depois de algum tempo chorando Avalon finalmente se acalmou e sem dizer uma palavra afastou-se de Mu, e foi para o seu quarto. O cavaleiro também recolheu-se.

No dia seguinte Avallon acordou com o cantar dos pássaros. Procurou algo para vestir em uma espécie de sacola de pano que trouxera apenas com itens essenciais. Tomou um banho e vestiu uma roupa leve, como era de seu costume. Saiu do quarto e não encontrou ninguém nos corredores nem no salão, seguiu até chegar a escadaria e reparou que havia um lindo jardim florido na sua lateral. Dirigiu-se para ele, afim de sentir a paz que o ambiente emanava. Encantada com o ambiente ela agachou-se para colher uma flor e quando se ergueu deu de cara com Mu que lhe sorria.

– Bom dia ,Avallon...

– Bom dia, Mu...

– Como passou a noite?

– Não muito bem, tive dificuldades em pegar no sono...

– Imagino que sim. Toma café conosco?

– Sim , obrigada! Partirei em seguida...

Os dois vão até a sala de refeições do santuário e sentam à mesa de café posta pelas servas, são os únicos ali presentes. Provavelmente os outros cavaleiros custariam a acordar depois da bebedeira de ontem a noite. Depois de alguns minutos o cavaleiro de Áries interrompe o silêncio que se instaurara entre os dois.

– Avallon, não acho que deveria partir sem ao menos conversar com o seu pai.

– Mu, eu estou muito magoada com aquele homem, não me peça para conversar com ele.

– Ele é o seu pai Avallon , a única pessoa que lhe restou nesse mundo. Não deve ser tão dura. As pessoas tem direito de errar...

– Mas ele é tão diferente do homem que a minha mãe descreveu...

– Você está enganada. Ele é exatamente como sua mãe o descreveu...já lhe disse que o que aconteceu ontem foi um mal entendido... Shaka estava fora de si...

– Ele estava completamente bêbado! E bebeu porque quis! Provavelmente ninguém o forçou!

– As coisas são bem mais complicadas do que isso.. Shaka bebeu para esquecer seu sofrimento , bebeu por causa da sua mãe, que o abandonou sem nunca mais voltar e ainda teve uma filha sem que ele soubesse. Acho que Shaka sentiu a morte dela e foi demais para...

A menina levantou-se da mesa bruscamente.

– Olha como fala da minha mãe! Ela teve seus motivos! - E deu as costas para Mu. Já ia retirando-se quando este segurou-a pelo braço...

– Avallon, espere...eu não quis ofender a sua mãe. Longe de mim...não sou de julgar as pessoas dessa forma...Por favor termine o seu café.

A bela Druida sentou-se à mesa novamente. Ela não sabia explicar o porque, mas sentia-se bem e segura na presença do cavaleiro de Áries, apesar de se conhecerem a tão pouco tempo. Os dois voltam a comer em silêncio...

Depois de um tempo Kamus e Milo chegam ao refeitório. Milo parecia ter caído de um prédio de tanto que se contorcia e gemia de dor. Ao longe os dois avistam Avallon e o Escorpiano já vai cutucando o amigo.

– Kamus! Quê que é isso? Essa mulher é muito gata!

– Milo, você não tem jeito né? Mesmo nesse estado você ainda tem cabeça pra pensar nessas coisas...

– Não da pra não reparar nela!

– Oui, é realmente bela a menina. - Concorda o francês, que também não era santo nem nada.

– Milo, você está péssimo. - Fala Mu rindo da cara do amigo.

– Nem me fale, Mu! Parece que minha cabeça vai explodir e esse chato aí ainda me acorda essa hora da manhã!

– Você é um ingrato Milo! Se eu não tivesse cuidado de você , no mínimo teria dormido em alguma escadaria do santuário, com já fez outras vezes mon ami...

– Ah! Kamus estou brincando , não sei o que seria de mim sem você... - E dirigi-se a Avallon - E aí moça? Dormiu bem?

– Sim...Você é o...

– Milo, muito prazer! - Beijando a mão da garota.

Ela reconhece o rapaz que vira somente de cuecas e com duas mulheres na noite anterior. Apesar de tudo, simpatizara com seu jeito, além de que ele era, com toda certeza, muito agradável de se olhar. Aliais Avallon nunca tinha visto tantos homens bonitos juntos. O francês, que agora lhe dirigia um sorriso em cumprimento, tinha o rosto mais belo entre todos e quando ela achava que não podia haver ainda mais homens bonitos naquele lugar, acabava de chegar um grego lindíssimo com uma criança no colo.

– Bom dia ,Aioria! Ei amigo o que faz aqui tão cedo? - Perguntou Milo enquanto mordia uma maçã.

– Bom dia à todos...senhorita. - E dirige um sorriso cordial à Avallon, depois se volta para Milo - Há muito tempo que perdi o prazer de dormir até tarde Milo. E você? Seu boa vida? Me admira que já esteja acordado.. Ah ! Nem precisa responder...dormiu na casa do Kamus ,foi?

– Pois é...o chato...digo...o meu querido amigo, muito preocupado com a minha saúde, me acordou às 7:00 da manhã para que eu não perdesse o café. Ele não é um amor?

Kamus nem se dignou a responder, sentou-se ao lado de Avallon e começou a puxar conversa com Mu e a moça.

– E aí pestinha? Como você está? Já falou com o tio Shaka hoje? - Milo falava com Aioros, enquanto Aioria fora preparar sua comida.

– Cadê o tio Shato? Ele não vem não? - Aioros procurava Shaka com os olhos pelo refeitório. Em não encontrando voltou-se para Milo com os olhinhos brilhando de maldade. - Tio Milo! Você me arruma mais bombinhas!

– Ei! Fala baixo muleque! Arrumo sim, hehe. Porque você não faz uma armadilha daquelas que te ensinei pro Kamus?

– Eu faço, eu faço! - O menino sorria satisfeito. Os dois formavam uma dupla infernal.

– O que é que o Milo te disse pra você ficar tão alegre Aioros? - Perguntava Aioria meio desconfiado...

– Eu estava só contando uma piada pra ele, não é Aioros? - Ele pisca pra o menino.

– Tá bom, faz de conta que eu acredito... Aioros, venha comer...

– Num quero papa naum!

O menino fazia birra enquanto seu pai tentava pacientemente convence-lo a comer.

Nesse momento chegam ao refeitório Shura e Shinna.

– Esse menino precisa de um belo de um corretivo. Esto si!

– Desde quando eu pedi a sua opinião para como educar o meu filho Shura? - Falou o leonino, com o seu característico pavio curto, dez vezes piorado quando se tratava de algo relacionado ao filho.

– Sem estress camarada! Já não está mais aqui quem falou.

– Acho bom! – Disse Aioria voltando-se novamente para o filho, que continuava recusando-se a comer.

– Bom dia à todos! Como passou a noite senhorita? - Falou o espanhol dirigindo-se à Avallon. Shinna olhou-a enciumada e puxou Shura para perto de si.

– Bem cavaleiro. Obrigada.

Milo estava agora sentado à mesa, um pouco afastado de todos, com as mãos, ele massageava a cabeça e gemia de vez em quanto. Shura não contou conversa ao vê-lo.

– Hahahahaha! E aí peladão? hahahaha! Está doentinho é? Seu amado não cuidou de você direito não? Hahahahaha!

– Você se interessa tanto na minha relação com o Kamus não é Shura? Isso tudo é saudades do Aioros?

O espanhol, cínico por natureza, dificilmente se irritava, sua única resposta foi uma gargalhada sonora. Mas Milo tinha conseguido irritar outra pessoa.

– Eu ouvi o que você disse Milo! Por acaso está querendo morrer? - Aioria deixou o prato de papa, intacto e já frio, em cima da mesa e dirigia-se ameaçador para o lado de Milo.

– Ei Aioria foi só brincadeira, cara! – desculpou-se o escorpiano, percebendo que tinha passado dos limites.

– Você pode brincar com qualquer coisa que quiser Milo, mas não toque no nome do meu irmão!

Avallon observava a tudo admirada. Parecia-lhe que os famosos defensores de Athena, não podiam se reunir sem que tivessem que beber ou brigar. Kamus desconfiou do que se passava pela cabeça da menina pela forma como observava a tudo.

– Não lhes de atenção mon cherie. Eles brigam , mas se adoram no fundo...

– Eu já percebi isso Kamus. Vocês parecem ser uma grande família não é?

– Oui... Nos conhecemos desde muito jovens e passamos por muitas coisas juntos...Há muita amizade, mas também muita mágoa entre nós...como em uma família.

– Você parece ser o mais distante...

– Ah ! Isso é só pose dele Avallon. Apesar de não parecer ele também tem um coração.

– Com o Milo você é bem atencioso...vocês são namorados? - A menina pergunta naturalmente.

Mu sorri da pergunta. Kamus também acha engraçada a franqueza de Avallon.

– Non. - Ele responde, sem se incomodar.

Neste momento chegam ao refeitório os irmãos Saga e Kanon.

– Ora, ora, todos aqui! E o santuário às moscas! - Falava Saga em tom de brincadeira.

– Pois é amigo, há anos que nem as moscas nos atacam neste santuário. Se bem que o Aldebaran ainda está em Touro.

– Hahahahaha! Nós vimos! Ele estava dormindo na escadaria entre a casa de Touro e a de Gêmeos! – Falava Kanon a gargalhar.

– Tio Saga! Tio Kanon! - Aioros deixou Aioria, que agora tentava lhe convencer a comer outra coisa, e correu na direção dos gêmeos.

– E aí muleque? Olha o que eu trouxe pra você. - Saga entregou ao menino uma caixinha de música.

– Eu também te trouxe algo, só que muito melhor! - Kanon entrega para Aioros um jogo de arco e flecha.

– Quando você comprou isso? - Saga lançava um olhar de desaprovação para o irmão.

– Ah! Deixa de ser chato Saga, o muleque gostou, não gostou Aioros? - O menino sacudia a cabeça radiante. - É bom que ele já vai treinando para conquistar a armadura de Sagitário, não é Aioros?

– Sim! Eu sou Aioros de Sagitário!

Os olhos do menino brilhavam, definitivamente esse era o melhor presente que ele já tinha recebido na vida. Aquele joguinho de arco e flecha para ele era o próprio arco de Sagitário! Agora ele apontava a "flecha da justiça" em direção ao loiro que acabava de chegar ao salão. Sem pensar duas vezes o menino atira, sob os protestos de Aioria e de Saga. Aioros tinha uma força surpreendente para a sua idade e a flecha passa entre o ombro e o pescoço de Shaka numa velocidade incrível, por milímetros não o atingiu.

– O que...! – Shaka se assusta e depois do susto, volta seu olhar para o pestinha, que sorria-lhe ainda em posição de ataque.

– Quem foi o criminoso que deu isso pra esse menino? - Questionava Shaka.

Aioria tomou o brinquedo do menino, que se conformou por hora... Naquele dia Aioros aprendeu uma lição: teria que treinar melhor sua pontaria.

Em outra ocasião Shaka teria tido um chilique, mas naquele momento não tinha tempo para isso. Procurou Avallon com os olhos pelo refeitório e quando a encontrou foi em sua direção. Ao ver o pai ela levanta-se subitamente e retira-se do local, sendo seguida por ele.

– Avallon espere por favor!

– O que quer? - Disse rispidamente, voltando-se para Shaka.

– Quero falar com você minha filha. Por favor...

– Não me chame de "minha filha"!

– Tudo bem Avallon. Se te incomoda eu não...

– Na verdade...VOCÊ me incomoda ...SHAKA! – Os olhos de Avallon pareciam que iam soltar raios de tamanha raiva que ela tinha pelo homem em sua frente –

– Você não sabe como eu sofro em ouvir isso de você. - Falou o discípulo de Buda abaixando o olhar.

Avallon observava seu pai. Ele realmente parecia sofrer. Com certeza não lembrava em nada o homem que conhecera na outra noite, na verdade agora lhe parecia muito sério, como lhe falara sua mãe... Mas Avallon ainda estava magoada e queria continuar descontando toda a sua a dor e sofrimento em Shaka por tê-la feito sofrer ainda mais depois de já ter encarado a pior dor da sua vida que fora a morte da mãe.

– Pois estas são as únicas palavras que tenho a lhe oferecer Shaka. Mas não se preocupe, logo não me verá mais...

Avallon saiu e entrou no seu quarto antes que o cavaleiro pudesse responder qualquer coisa.

– Avallon! Avallon! Por favor fale comigo filha, por favor!

Neste momento uma mão amiga pousa no ombro se Shaka.

– Shaka meu amigo. Você tem que entender, ela está magoada...mas não se preocupe isso vai passar - Mu consolava o amigo.

– Mu eu não sei o que fazer! Sempre que as mulheres entram na minha vida elas me deixam confuso! Eu estou desesperado com essa situação! Fico sabendo que a Enya morreu e que tenho uma filha, tudo de uma vez! Isso tudo depois de tentar agarrar minha própria filha! Isso só pode ser castigo de Buda!

– Você devia pensar nisso mais como uma benção! Quando isso tudo se resolver, você terá uma família Shaka!

– Tem razão Mu. Darei a Avallon o tempo que ela precisa pra pensar, mas não vou desistir da minha filha! Ela já é a coisa mais importante do mundo para mim. Quero te pedir, mais uma vez, que cuide dela para mim.

– Não se preocupe Shaka, farei isso com o maior prazer, ela é uma ótima menina. Com certeza te dará muito orgulho.

– Obrigado amigo!

Shaka deixa Mu à porta do quarto de Avallon, passa pelo refeitório sem dirigir a palavra à ninguém e sai rumo à sua casa.

No corredor do templo do mestre, Mu batia a porta de Avallon.

– Avallon, Avallon...Seu pai não está mais aqui. Por favor abra a porta , quero falar com você.

A menina abriu a porta. Mu olhou nos seus olhos e viu que eles estavam muito vermelhos.

– Avallon, quero te pedir uma coisa...como amigo...pois já te considero minha amiga e quero que me tenha como um amigo também.

– Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso Mu...

– Então me deixe feliz também e não vá embora agora...

– Mu, eu...

– Você nunca veio à Grécia não é? Posso te mostrar lugares lindos! Por favor.

Avallon permanecia em silêncio sem saber o que responder. Seus sentimentos misturavam-se...ao mesmo tempo que queria sair dali para ferir o pai que lhe magoara, também sentia vontade de ficar e dar uma chance à Shaka, por mais que negasse isso à si mesma. Além disso sentia-se animada com a idéia de passear com Mu e isso à estava inquietando.

– Então? Vamos? - Mu sorria para a menina. Ele ficava ainda mais encantador quando sorria.

– Não posso negar um pedido seu que tem sido tão bom comigo... mas no fim do dia partirei com certeza.

Mú suspira ao olhar para o belíssimo rosto de Avallon e sente-se estranhamente mal pelas palavras ditas por ela, ele talvez quisesse ter a companhia dela por muito mais tempo, mas ela partiria...

**Continua...**


	4. Capítulo IV

**A Filha de Shaka**

**Capítulo IV**

Mú e Avallon caminham juntos pelas belas vias do Santuário, enquanto ele vai explicando para ela algumas das mais fabulosas histórias gregas, os mitos, as razões que levaram os Deuses a cometer alguns castigos na humanidade durante a famosa Era Mitológica, sempre acompanhado pelo olhar curioso da moça, que prestava atenção em cada uma das histórias que Mú lhe contava.

– E então, Avallon, vejo que seu interesse pela história deste país. Mas você não falou muito... Estou sendo muito tagarela?... – Diz meio sem graça.

– Não, não está não, Mú. Eu gosto de ouvir você falar sobre a história Grega, me interessa muito, e além disso, eu nunca esperei que teria uma "aula" dessas bem no meio deste lugar tão bonito, que é o santuário... E logo com alguém que entende tão bem deste lugar... Mas, sem ser muito intrometida... Você não é nativo daqui não é mesmo?

– É, verdade... Não sou não... Sou tibetano... Vim do Tibete para a Grécia para ser treinado como Cavaleiro pelo meu mestre Shion...

– E em que lugar do Tibete você nasceu, Mú?...

– Em Jamiel... Já ouviu falar?...

– Claro que sim! É de onde vem a Água da Vida, não é?... Já ouvimos falar sobre isso la nas Florestas Altas...

– É sim! Bem, mas a história da minha etnia é bem longa, daqui pro final do dia eu te conto...Mas e você? Como é a vida lá nas florestas altas?

– Vivemos bem... É quase como uma sociedade perfeita... Temos tudo o que precisamos para ser felizes, nem riqueza de mais, nem de menos, apenas o necessário. Aprendemos a respeitar o próximo desde o dia do nascimento. E esta é uma das nossas maiores leis, aliás, é a nossa única lei : fazer ao seu semelhante somente aquilo que gostaria que fizessem com você mesmo!

– Que fantástico, Avallon... É realmente uma sociedade perfeita – Diz Mú, perdido entre as palavras e som da voz de Avallon, que desde o início lhe encantava – E o que vocês fazem na maior parte do tempo lá dentro?

– Nós trabalhamos, estudamos, aprendemos nossa cultura Druida, que está à beira do desaparecimento se as coisas continuarem assim... – Ela parece Ter um olhar perdido nas nuvens agora, como se sentisse um certo pesar pelas palavras que acabara de dizer.

– Mas o que é que está ameaçando sua cultura?

– As nossas próprias tradições...principalmente a tradição de castidade dos druidas...

– Mas isso é muito forte?

– Sim, principalmente por parte dos que estão no comando... Por exemplo, se minha mãe não tivesse se apaixonado por Shaka certamente seria a nova Shalafi, no entanto isso aconteceu, e ao invés de assumir o máximo posto de comando dos druidas ela foi totalmente colocada para escanteio e não participava nem mesmo do conselho de magia, mesmo com seu altíssimo conhecimento do assunto...

– Mas isso é aceito por todos?

– Não...muitos rebelam-se contra isso,e acabam sendo expulsos ou abandonando nosso povo voluntariamente.

– Mas Avallon se vocês tem essa tradição há milênios, porque agora é que estão ameaçados por ela?

– Antigamente as coisas eram muito mais fáceis, todos sabiam da existência do povo druida e muitos vinham até nós a fim de se tornarem feiticeiros...mas nos tempos modernos decidimos que seria melhor mantermos nossa identidade em segredo..afinal os homens já não são os mesmos, a descoberta de pessoas como nós e como vocês, poderia trazer problemas mútuos...por isso estamos diminuindo em número há séculos e progressivamente...

– E por que não recrutam jovens órfãos como nós?

– Nós fazemos isso às vezes, mas não dispomos dos mesmos recursos financeiros que vocês , além disso...dos órfãos que recrutamos nem todos se adaptam a nossa vida simples e às tradições... e muitos acabam nos abandonando...

– E você? O que pensa sobre isso?

Avallon abriu um sorriso que lhe iluminou o belo rosto de uma forma encantadora. Mu sentiu seu coração acelerar, parecia que ia saltar-lhe do peito naquele momento.

– Terei filhos sim! Pelo menos uma criança terei! Apesar de tudo minha mãe nunca se arrependeu em me ter...sei que lhe trouxe muito mais felicidades que tristezas. Também quero sentir essa alegria...a alegria que fez minha mãe sobreviver longe do meu...de Shaka por todos esses anos... – Depois de um breve silêncio voltou-se para o cavaleiro, que acompanhava todas as suas palavras encantado. - E você Mu?

O ariano ficou um pouco pensativo antes de responder a pergunta da menina.

– Não sei Avallon, para dizer a verdade nunca pensei nisso seriamente...

– Você já se apaixonou Mu?

– Não sei...talvez...

– Se tem dúvidas é porque nunca amou de verdade! - Disse a menina do auto de sua longa experiência de 18 anos de vida.

– Ora! – Mu lhe sorriu – Como pode saber tanto sobre isso? Você já se apaixonou?

– Não ainda, mas quando isso acontecer terei certeza...

Avallon não desvia o olhar, ao contrário, olha Mu fixamente, o cavaleiro fica um tanto desconcertado e desvia o seu. Sentia-se embaraçado com os pensamentos que lhe invadiam a mente e recriminava-se:

– "Mú, ela tem idade para ser sua filha! E é filha do seu melhor amigo! Por Zeus estou convivendo demais com o Milo! Tornei-me um devasso como ele!"

Avallon gostaria de saber o que acontecia na mente do cavaleiro. Mas a sua própria a estava deixando confusa. A druida resolveu dissipar o silêncio e o desconforto que se instauraram no ar...

– Então, Mú? Onde iremos almoçar?

– Ah! Você vai adorar o esse restaurante! A comida é totalmente natural! Vai faze-la lembra-se da sua Floresta...

Depois de almoçarem Mu e Avallon passaram uma tarde muito agradável juntos. Ele mostrou o santuário inteiro para ela. Depois falou sobre seu povo, o povo de " Mu", o continente perdido, e explicou que ele, seu mestre Shion ( que agora habitava os campos Elísios) e seu aprendiz Kiki, eram raríssimos espécimes, descendentes da raça que habitou este continente, que, a milhares de anos atrás, fora destruído por cataclismos naturais.

Avalon ficou muito admirada com a história. Então Mu deveras pertencia a uma outra raça como ela pensara. A menina estava cada vez mais encantada com o cavaleiro e este, por sua vez, sentia-se feliz ao lado dela como há muito não estivera.

Trocaram olhares embaraçosos durante todo o passeio, que terminou ao anoitecer. Depois jantaram fora e quando chegaram ao santuário já passavam das nove horas.

– Mu dormirei aqui hoje novamente.. tudo bem?

– Claro Avallon, isso é ótimo! Amanhã te acompanho até as florestas druidas... não posso nos tele-transportar para lá porque não conheço o lugar, então não posso mentaliza-lo.. Iremos de carro, Ok?

– Obrigada... - Ela disse abaixando o olhar e entrando em seu quarto, mas voltou-se novamente para o cavaleiro. – Mu... Muito obrigada por hoje...há tempos não tinha momentos tão felizes...

– Nem eu Avallon...Sua companhia é ótima...

A menina sorriu para o cavaleiro e fechou a porta do quarto lentamente... Sentia-se mal por o estar enganando, mas sabia que este não a deixaria partir sozinha e ela precisava...não queria levar cavaleiros de Athena para as florestas druidas...isso poderia lhe trazer problemas...com Cenyra.

Mu dirigia-se para o seu quarto, mas interrompeu o percurso. Sabia que não iria conseguir dormir, estava agitado demais para isso. Resolveu ir dar uma volta pelo santuário. Chegou a beira da escadaria que dava para a casa de peixes e começou descê-las. Afrodite não aparecia à meses, ninguém sabia onde ele estava, havia partido afirmando que voltaria, mas até agora nada. Resolveu ir até a casa de Aquário. Kamus devia estar acordado e Milo provavelmente estaria com ele. Deviam estar jogando cartas como faziam todas as noites.

Ao adentrar a casa de Aquário, Mu quase foi derrubado por Milo, que passou pelo ariano correndo quase na velocidade da luz, lhe tirando um fino, parando logo atrás dele em seguida. Na frente deles estava Kamus, que movia-se em direção a Milo, completamente alterado!

– Milo! – Gritava Kamus realmente irado – Scorpion fils d'une pute! jé te vais tuer! Escorpião filho de uma puta! Eu vou te matar!

– Nossa! Esses franceses são todo educados, mas quando botam para xingar sai de baixo! – Comentava Milo atrás de Mu enquanto Kamus vinha em sua direção.

– Eu vou te matar scorpion de merde!

– Kamus, deixa de onda! Você não consegue nem me derrubar numa luta quanto mais me matar! - Milo debochava provocando ainda mais o francês.

– O que? – Kamus olhou com fúria para Milo, mas logo descontraiu os músculos e pôs na face sua expressão normal de frieza - Vou fazer o que já devia ter feito antes pra você aprender! Vou te congelar ! Você vai passar ... – fazendo gesto de mais ou menos com a mão – Pelo menos uns três dias congelado!

– Ei Kamus peraí, tenha calma...Milo o que foi que você fez? – Interveio Mu.

– Nada demais eu...

– Nada de mais! Nada de mais! Ah seu desgraçado! – E Kamus se alterava novamente... Rapidamente ergueu os dois braços juntando as mãos sobre a cabeça e... – EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

Milo desvia por pouco e parecia que iria atacar também. Mas Mu intervem de surpresa, tele-transportando Kamus para longe!

– Milo o que é que está acontecendo aqui? Se eu não chegasse vocês iriam se matar!

– Que nada! – Dizia Milo sorrindo e descendo as escadas – O Kamus tava de brincadeira...

– Eu não sei não...O que foi que você fez pra deixa-lo tão irritado?

Nisso chega Shura vindo da cozinha da casa de aquário morrendo de rir.

– Não vai ter jeito não viu! Tu estragaste mesmo a receita do Kamus!

– Então estão todos aqui? – Perguntou Mu.

– Não ...O pestinha do filho de Aioria está meio adoentado e ele está cuidando do menino...O Saga e o Kanon saíram com o Deba pra não sei onde...Então estoy solamente jô aqui, segurando vela!

– Shura você quer calar essa boca! – Bradou Milo mostrando o punho para o espanhol.

– Zeus! Os hormônios estão em alta entre vocês! – disse Mu sacudindo a cabeça negativamente – Acho que estão precisando de uma batalha a sério para pararem de brigar entre si...Mas me digam! O que foi que aconteceu?

– Esse animal estragou o Bouillabaisse que o Kamus estava preparando.

–Que nada isso é exagero de vocês...aquilo estava muito sem graça...eu só botei uma pimentinha a mais..

– Pimentinha a mais? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Olha Milo, eu sou chegado numa pimenta, mas aquilo ali tá pimenta pura! Nem o Fênix comeria !

– Milo eu não credito que você fez isso, cara! O Kamus deve ter tido o maior trabalho para encontrar os ingredientes! - Disse Mu com cara de desaprovação.

–Vocês são é muito cheios de frescura!Pois eu vou comer pra vocês verem!

– Ah! Mas você vai mesmo! Isso eu quero ver!

Shura entra na cozinha de Kamus e volta trazendo uma tigela com a sopa francesa que Kamus tentara preparar...

– Toma, escorpião! Prova!

– Provo mesmo! – Milo franziu a testa determinado e puxou a tigela da mão de Shura – Me dá isso aqui! – Sem pensar duas vezes levou uma colherada bem cheia da sopa à boca.

Mu e Shura observavam atentamente o escorpião, que conteve-se ...por alguns segundos: 1, 2, 3...

– HaaAAAArr! PQP! PQP! Água! Eu vou morrer! Água! Pelo amor de Zeus! - Milo desesperava-se correndo em direção a casa de Kamus.

– Hauhahauahauahauahahauahauaha! Milo tu es uno imbecíl! Hahahauahaha! – Shura se acabava de tanto rir.

Neste momento Kamus aparece subindo as escadarias da casa de Aquário. A tempo de ver Milo desesperado correndo em direção à parte interna da casa. Ao adentrar seu templo o francês olha para Mu com cara de poucos amigos.

– Mu ...- Ele respira fundo para se acalmar e prossegue. - Você tinha que me mandar logo pra casa de Câncer!

–Sei lá ! Te mandei pra qualquer lugar! Acho que te mandei pra lá por que imaginei que não havia ninguém!

– Pois sinto informar-te que VOCÊ SE ENGANOU! O Mascara da Morte estava lá! E ele estava bastante ocupado! Pode ter uma idéia?

– O Mascara da Morte estava em algum ritual de magia? Terei que falar com ele, isso não é mais permitido por aqui!

– Sim ele estava num ritual sim! Mas não era de magia E SIM DE ORGIA! O que que vocês tem hoje? Acordaram para infernizar meu dia?

Milo voltava agora de dentro da casa mais vermelho que um pimentão e esfregando um cubo de gelo contra a língua. Kamus olhou para o amigo com um olhar gelado e entrou em casa batendo a porta com força e trancando-a.

– Dessa vez você conseguiu tira-lo do sério heim! Por que tinha que mexer na receita dele? – Falou Mu.

– Hehe, que nada, já tivemos brigas piores...

– Ah Milo ! Fica assim não! Homem é que nem biscoito vai um vem dezoito! - Disse Shura com voz de bicha.

– Ra - Ra - Ra Shura, como você é engraçado! – E olha para Shura furioso - Eu quero ver mesmo é se você vai continuar com esse sorrisinho na cara Quando eu te enfiar quatorze agulhas escarlate você sabe onde!

– Tenta se tu es Hombre! – Shura o desafiava lançando-lhe um sorriso cínico.

– Mas tipo, – interveio Mu – Vocês não estão pensando em resolver isso hoje não né? Por que eu to doido pra dormir e não to afim de SEPARAR MAIS DOIS MARMANJOS COM TESTOSTERONA EM ALTA! Vou indo!

– Ei Mu onde você pensa que vai? – Disse Milo com um sorriso malicioso.

– O que é que você quer Milo?

– Você pensa que eu não sei que você passou o dia inteiro com a Avallon? – Questionou Milo com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

– E daí? - Mu corou.

– Como e daí? Tu passas um dia inteiro a passear com una chica como aquela e ainda fala "e daí?" – Disse Shura.

–Vocês tem noção do que estão falando? A menina é a filha de Shaka! Tem idade para ser minha filha e filha de vocês também..

– Filha minha não porque eu sempre me cuidei – Disse Milo.

– Muito menos minha! Eu sou prevenido! - Disse Shura.

– Vocês são muito é safados isso sim! Da licença que eu vou dormir.

– Mas não são nem dez horas ainda! Já vai dormir? Aí tem coisa! – Disse Shura lançando um sorriso de cumplicidade para Milo!

–Olha Shura, mais respeito comigo e com a Avallon. Aliais se o Shaka souber que vocês estão fazendo esses comentários, vocês estão mortos! - Mu da as costas aos dois e sai.

Eles ficam rindo do amigo. Evidentemente que ali tinha algo. Ah se tinha!

Quando Mu some nas escadarias Milo volta-se para Shura:

– Ei Shura , o que é que você vai fazer agora?

– Jo? Não tenho nada em mente... a Shina tem que dar aula amanhã cedo então me proibiu de me aproximar em uma raio de dez quilômetros da casa dela...

Milo pega seu celular e disca um número.

– Alô! Deba , falaê chifrudo! Onde vocês estão? ...No "_Cassios Bar_"! OK! Eu e o Shura estamos indo praí!

De madrugada, enquanto todos dormiam, Avallon abandonou o Parthenon e desceu pelas doze casas omitindo seu cosmo através de uma Magia Druida. Atravessou a casa de virgem muito temerosa em encontrar seu pai acordado, mas isso não aconteceu...

Ao deixar a casa de Aries, última das Doze Casas do Santuário de Athena. A filha de Shaka olhou para trás. Sofria enormes conflitos internos. Talvez estivesse sendo dura demais com seu pai. Sua teimosia e orgulho a impeliam para longe dele, mas a carência também tinha espaço no seu coração... Avallon era forte e determinada, mas também era muito jovem ainda, e no fundo, tudo o que ela mais queria era ser protegida e consolada pelo pai, porém não admitia isso para si mesma.

Mas não era apenas Shaka que ocupava a mente da druida naquele momento, outro cavaleiro também invadia seus pensamentos...Mu de Áries..A idéia de não vê-lo mais incomodava a garota e isso a estava inquietando.

Decidida, Avallon eliminou aqueles pensamentos e sentimentos que a incomodavam e seguiu seu caminho. No entanto uma surpresa a esperava... A alguns metros do Santuário a druida começa a sentir presenças que não lhe são exatamente estranhas. Ainda assim ela prossegue e some na escuridão da estrada que a levaria para longe do templo.

Avallon sente que está sendo seguida e continua andando em alerta. Algo a chama atenção e ao olhar para trás ela percebe alguns vultos, mas não se intimida. Joga sua bolsa no chão e prepara-se para enfrentar com a magia Druida que herdara de sua mãe. Ela olha ao seu redor e não vê nada, mas continua sentindo as presenças familiares. Estão cada vez mais perto...

Os vultos passam rapidamente em sua volta, ela olha para os lados, quando ouve alguém pronunciar seu nome.

– _Avallon... _

–Quem esta ai? Quem são vocês?...

– _Já se esqueceu de nós, Avallon? Que falta de consideração, estou magoado... _

Dois homens saem das sombras exibindo sorrisos cínicos em suas faces. As desconfianças de Avallon se confirmaram. Tratavam-se de Satiah e Nithy, sobrinhos de Cenyra. Estavam agora em sua frente, olhando para ela com expressões de quem se preparava para atacar.

Avallon e eles sempre foram estudantes na mesma classe de magia, com os mesmos professores, mas ela tinha uma vantagem sobre eles: sua mãe sempre intensificava o seu treinamento, tornando-a ainda mais poderosa nas artes da magia, porém, sempre que os duelos de magia aconteciam, Avallon sentia-se muito fraca após enfrentar um deles, e agora se vê diante dos dois, e ainda não é apenas um duelo na aula, mas uma batalha de verdade! Avallon não espera que eles a ataquem e desfere sua magia contra eles. Ela Junta as mãos sobre a tez e profere algumas palavras, invocando um feitiço de paralisação muscular. Nithy não pode mais se mover, mas Satiah consegue bloquear o feitiço e invoca as forças da natureza contra Avallon. Raios se formam nos céus, a filha de Shaka, mais que rapidamente, Invoca um barreira de defesa contra aquele tipo de feitiço. No entanto é atingida em cheio por um feixe de energia que não vinha do alto, mas sim da sua retaguarda, Nithy havia se libertado e a atacava com fúria. Ela cai no chão já sem forças e com um fio de voz pergunta: 

– _Porque...?_

– É bom que saibas antes de morrer .- Falou Satiah secamente – Cenyra nos ordenou...tuas idéias, como as da tua mãe não a agradam. Queres destruir a cultura druida! E muitos concordaram contigo. És uma ameaça!...então antes que destrua nosso povo , te destruiremos.

– _Não digam bobagens! Cenyra irá destruir o nosso povo com suas idéias conservadoras! Seremos extintos!_ – Diz Avallon com a voz debilitada.

– Não blasfeme contra Cenyra! – Falou Nithy exaltado– Pessoas como você e como sua mãe é que poderiam acabar conosco!

– Avallon, se está a sua preocupação pode morrer despreocupada...Cenyra está recrutando novos aprendizes entre órfãos... – Disse Satiah.

– _Recrutar aprendizes em massa é um risco, vocês sabem disso ... _– Ela já não tinha mais forças para falar.

– Cale-se! Você vai morrer agora!

Os dois feiticeiros preparam-se para lançar a Magia Final contra Avallon, mas algo intercepta o curso do raio que atingiria a jovem sem chances de escapar.

Avallon sem forças, está prestes a desmaiar, mas vê que a aura dourada que se aproxima não é de ninguém mais se não seu pai!

– Os únicos que vão morrer aqui são vocês!

Satiah e Nithy olham bem para a figura envolta em uma aura dourada, que parece trazer toda a paz e plenitude do universo!

– ..Quem é você?... – Pergunta Satiah, um pouco nervoso, mas tentando não demonstrar.

– Vocês não têm bons modos para serem Feiticeiros Druidas... Eu sei que os Druidas são principalmente educados e cordiais... Honrem o título, seus covardes!

– Não sei quem você é mas vai morrer junto com a traidora. Terá a honra de morrer atingido por meu mais poderoso feitiço mental.– Nithy desfere contra Shaka um poder que deveria queimar sua mente, mas ele nem se meche...logo o feiticeiro é surpreendido com algo que se parecia com uma ilusão, uma parede que se parecia com um templo Budista agora estava em sua volta.

– Não desejo saber os nomes de tão vis criaturas, que atacam na calada da noite uma jovem indefesa... Mas também não deixarei que morram sem conhecer a Verdade do Universo...

O cavaleiro de Virgem inicia o que ele chama de "Tesouro do Céu", mostrando aos dois feiticeiros as portas para os seis infernos. Eles estão apavorados. Nem lembram mais os dois carrascos que estavam prestes a dar o "castigo" em Avallon. Ele os envia impiedosamente Satiah e Nithy para as portas de um dos seus seis perigosos mundos. Lá, eles encontrarão a eternidade que merecem.

Imediatamente ele abre os olhos e dirige-se até sua filha.

Avallon estava jogada ao chão sem forças para se levantar, com as roupas um pouco rasgadas e ferida nas costas, onde fora atingida por Nithy, mas ainda estava acordada.

Shaka chega até ela rapidamente e a suspende nos braços com cuidado. Ele ajeita os cabelos que encobriam seu rosto com carinho e olha para a menina que permanecia calada e de olhos fechados. Avallon lhe parecia tão pequena e desprotegida em seu colo...era o seu bebe, a criança que não pode ver crescer, mas que agora aparecera para iluminar sua vida!

– Eu amo você minha filha, minha pequena criança...

Ao ouvir suas palvras, Avallon enlaça os braços pelo pescoço de Shaka e encosta o rosto em seu peito. Ela o abraça como uma menina que necessita desesperadamente de proteção, a proteção de um pai.

– Shaka...PAI... me perdoa, eu fui teimosa..orgulhosa..! – Diz com sua voz fraca.

– Shiiii - Shaka a silencia – Não se desculpe minha filha...tudo vai ficar bem agora...

Mú, Milo, Kamus, Aioria, Shura, Saga e Kanon chegaram no momento em que Shaka enviava os dois feiticeiros para o outro mundo. E ao verem a cena também se emocionam, não com lágrimas, mas olhando-se entre si e percebendo

**Continua...**


	5. Capítulo V

**A Filha de Shaka**

**Capítulo V**

É fim de tarde na Grécia, o dia, que começara nublado, lentamente passou à um típico dia de outono. O sol havia brilhado forte, mas o clima era mais para frio, mais ameno do que os dias ensolarados e quentes da região do Egeu. O Santuário mantinha-se quase indiferente ao acontecido há três dias atrás.

Um homem de cabelos e olhos azuis, vestido com roupas de treino, subia a escadaria entre as casas de Leão e Virgem. Era Milo de Escorpião que voltava para casa após um treino solitário. Ao adentrar a casa de Virgem, ele encontra Shaka, sentado ao centro concentrado na leitura de um grosso livro sobre magia Druida. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião se aproxima.

– Ei, Shaka a Avallon está por aí? – Perguntou muito interessado.

– Não, não está. Foi encontrar o Mu. Por que? Que tipo de assunto você teria a tratar com a minha filha? – Falava o pai ciumento num tom de desdém, enquanto virava uma página do livro sem dirigir os olhos para Milo.

– Nada não! Só queria cumprimenta-la ! Eu heim! Que mal humor!

– Como se eu não te conhecesse Milo! – Desta vez encarou-o - Escuta bem, fica longe da minha filha ou te faço perder todos os sentidos! Todos, entendeu!

– Hahaha! Que pai mais caxias que você se tornou , heim! Mas quer dizer que eu não posso chegar perto da tua filha, e o Kamus e o Mu podem! E pôs-se sério. - Estou ofendido!

– Eles não são como você! O Mu tem sido um grande amigo! Me ajudou a me reaproximar da minha filha...ele é como se fosse um tio para a Avallon. – Disse serenamente o Virginiano.

– Tio? – Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Sim, por que? – Shaka já estava a beira de se alterar com a possível insinuação.

– Nada, nada, eles realmente parecem tio e sobrinha – Concordou cinicamente, o escorpião.

– Olha, vou indo – e pôs-se a andar em direção à saída – E não se preocupe comigo em relação a Avallon...na verdade deveria se preocupar é com outra pessoa- Disse a última frase quase para si mesmo, mas esta não passou despercebida pelo Cavaleiro de Virgem.

Depois que Milo saiu, Shaka começou a sentir-se estranhamente incomodado com as insinuações que havia feito a respeito de sua filha. Mas tratou de extirpar esses pensamentos, que considerava totalmente descabidos, de sua mente e foi-se preparar para a reunião de logo mais...

Muito longe dali, um homem e uma moça subiam as escadas em parafuso de uma estranha casa quadrada, que mais parecia um templo religioso. O rapaz ia na frente e a moça o seguia, ambos tinham sorrisos incontidos nos rostos, lembravam um casal de namorados. Seu vestido indiano, presente de Shaka, arrastava nos degraus, e ela tinha de segurar as barras para não tropeçar.

– Mu ! Falta muito? Essas escadas estão me deixando tonta! – Disse com o ar divertido, característico seu.

O cavaleiro parou e estendeu sorrindo uma das mãos à linda menina, que retribuiu imediatamente ao gesto, sorrindo-lhe de volta e lhe entregando a mão direita. O ariano nem desconfiava, mas àquela altura Avallon poderia entregar-lhe muito mais se ele assim desejasse...

– Já vamos chegar. Você vai adorar a vista Avallon! – Disse o cavaleiro de Áries enquanto conduzia a Druida pela mão.

– Já estou adorando Mu!

Chegaram ao fim da escada onde havia um enorme terraço ao ar livre, que ficava no topo da casa quadrada, que, por sua vez estava no topo de um desfiladeiro. A vista era realmente esplendida!

A druida olhava para todos os lados, os olhos acesos, como se quisessem devorar todo o ambiente. Nada lhe escapava. Aproximou-se da sacada onde se inclinou para observar o vale à baixo. O verde de todas as tonalidades das arvores saltava aos olhos, no meio do desfiladeiro corria um fio de riacho quase imperceptível, devido a enorme distância. Depois se voltou para Mu encostando-se no parapeito, um sorriso iluminava-lhe a face.

– Nossa Mu! Estou encantada! Jamiel é mesmo um paraíso!

– Sabia que iria gostar Avallon! O seu pai adora esse lugar! – Mu pôs-se ao seu lado, encostando-se também ao parapeito.

– Ah sim! Ele me recomendou que viesse aqui um dia...disse que era um ótimo lugar para se meditar. Mas também me avisou que era um lugar perigoso... por que?

– O caminho para cá é cheio de obstáculos e é assombrado por almas de cavaleiros que morreram ao tentar chegar aqui...mas não se preocupe, aqui, onde estamos, não há perigo algum...

– Eu sei disso Mu, eu sinto a paz que emana deste lugar.. – A druida fechou os olhos e pôs na face uma expressão serena, respirando fundo o ar puro de Jamiel. Mu a observava. Seus olhos eram magneticamente atraídos para os lábios avermelhados e cheios da moça. Sentia uma incrível vontade de beija- la! Quase incontrolável, se não fosse ele quem era.

Avallon abriu os olhos e flagrou Mu a observa-la com olhar que não demonstrava o carinho de um tio, mas sim o encanto de um homem por uma mulher. Ele mudou de expressão imediatamente e voltou a mirar a paisagem. Os dois ficaram ali, lado à lado,em silêncio, até que o Cavaleiro de Aries resolve falar:

– E então Avallon? Como está sendo sua estadia no santuário? Como vão as coisas com seu pai?– Disse, num tom um tanto formal.

– Eu nem imaginava que poderia ser tão bom ter um pai! Ainda mais um pai como Shaka! Você tinha toda razão sobre ele Mu! É realmente um homem fantástico! Tenho tanto orgulho dele! Amo-o tanto!– Os olhos da menina brilhavam enquanto falava do pai. Parecia ter se tornado para ela um ser divino.

– Sabia que se dariam bem...vocês são muito parecidos!

– Sim! Temos muito em comum mesmo! Principalmente o censo de justiça...

– Você também parece ter a mesma alto confiança e altivez de Shaka... são muito parecidos mesmo. Até na fisionomia, apesar de não terem os mesmos traços, suas expressões o lembram bastante...

– Acha mesmo Mu? – A menina alegrou-se com a comparação.

– Sim, com certeza! Claro que você é bem mais sorridente e eloqüente que o carrancudo do teu pai.- Ambos sorriram.-...e quanto ao santuário? O que estas achando de lá?

– Me sinto muito bem lá! Todos tem me recebido muito cordialmente! Principalmente você e Kamus.

– Kamus? Você o tem visto? – Percebia-se um certo incômodo na fala do Ariano.

– Sim, nos encontramos ontem, ele foi tratar algo com meu pai e ficamos conversando por um tempo... Acho-o muito agradável e educado...

– Sim ele é... – Estava incrivelmente enciumado. Chegou a sentir raiva do amigo naquele momento!

Avallon fitou-o nos olhos sorrindo.

– Mas certamente... a pessoa com quem melhor me identifiquei aqui foi você. – As palavras que disse a seguir saiam-lhe naturalmente, ao ver o brilho nos olhos do cavaleiro. - Você é tão doce Mu, sereno, bondoso, inteligente e além disso... – Seu rosto se iluminou ainda mais e ela inclinava-se na direção dele.- Tem esses lindos olhos e o seu...

Mu Interrompeu-a bruscamente com um ar sério.

– Obrigado Avallon, fico lisonjeado em ouvir isso de você...bem acho que temos que ir, menina, aqui ainda está claro, mas na Grécia já é noite, e temos uma reunião marcada para as sete horas... – Frisou a palavra "menina" querendo lembrar e ela e a si mesmo a diferença de idade entre eles.

– Certo... – A druida estava visivelmente decepcionada com a atitude do cavaleiro, baixou o olhar e dispersou o sorriso da face. - então vamos.

Tele-transportaram-se.

O Salão do Grande Mestre estava preparado para uma reunião. Bastante limpo e discretamente ornamentado. O tapete vermelho subia desde a escadaria até o assento do mestre. Não tinham cadeiras ao centro, apenas nos cantos. Apesar de estarem na Grécia, os cavaleiros de Athena haviam adquirido durante os séculos a tradição romana de reunir-se de pé, o que era uma prova de virilidade e seriedade para os antigos imperialistas da região do Lácio.

Alguns cavaleiros já estavam presentes, num canto do salão , Shura, Saga, Kanon, Aldebaran e Milo esperavam pelos outros conversando descontraídos numa roda.

– Hahaha! Então quer dizer que o Kanon se fez passar por ti e vocês trocaram de companhia? – Milo gargalhava.

– Sim! Hahaha! Vocês precisavam ver a cara do Saga quando me viu dançando com a garota dele!

– E tu, por que não desfez a troca, Saga?- Perguntou Shura.

– De repente a outra estava me chamando de Kanon e eu fiquei sem ter como explicar! Se eu contasse, elas provavelmente não iriam gostar e daí ficaríamos sem nada, fui obrigado a aceitar...

– E no que deu isso? – O espanhol estava curioso, não conseguia imaginar o sisudo Saga aprontando coisas do tipo. "Será que a personalidade dupla esta atacando novamente?". Shura pensou na piadinha, mas não ousou lança-la.

– No outro dia elas desceram em Londres e nós seguimos...- Respondeu Saga.

– Então passaste um dia fingindo ser o traste do Kanon? – Zombava Milo.

– Sim! Foi um pesadelo. – Saga levou as mãos à cabeça com um ar teatral de terror.

– Bem que você se soltou meu irmão! Tive que ensinar-lhe umas palavrinhas de baixo calão! Já eu só precisei ser um perfeito _gentleman_!

Neste momento Shinna chega ao Parthenon. Tinha assento nas reuniões do santuário, assim como Marin, devido às várias vezes que lutaram corajosamente junto aos cavaleiros de bronze por Athena. Já estes não estariam presentes, afinal a reunião não tinha importância tamanha, para que tivessem que deixar os países onde moravam a fim comparecerem ao Santuário.

Shura vai até sua italiana, que já não via a três dias, e a abraça puxando- a para um lugar afastado dos "urubus", os dois ficam "conversando" num canto. Shura beijava-lhe atrevidamente e as mãos corriam soltas pelo corpo da amazona, apesar dos protestos de Shinna, que quase implorava para que o espanhol se contivesse.

– Esses dois...quem diria...- Milo não escondia sua decepção.

– Pois é né Milo, bem que tu tentaste. – Retrucou Kanon provocativo.

– E se tentei! Queria saber qual é o segredo desse espanhol.

– Vai ver é esse sotaque ridículo! – Falou Aldebaran.

– Como é que é Aldebaran? Hahahaha! Como é que você tem coragem de dizer uma dessas chifrudo! Com esse teu sotaque horrendo!

Nesse momento chegavam ao salão, Aioria e Marin de mãos dadas. A amazona tinha acabado de chegar do Japão onde estivera tratando com Seiya sobre os novos aprendizes que a fundação mandaria para serem treinados na Grécia. Ela foi juntar-se a Shura e Shinna, enquanto Aioria foi para a rodinha de ouro de onde se ouviam gargalhadas.

– Aioria, Aioria – Falava Milo entre risos. - O que achas disso? O Aldebaran disse que o sotaque do Shura era ridículo!

– Hahahaha! Não acredito! Logo você Aldebaran, que parece um bárbaro falando! Não sei qual dos dois é mais ridículo!

– Podem brincar _muchachos_, mas o fato é que as mulheres adoram meu sotaque latino! – Disse Shura juntando-se ao grupo novamente.

– E o meu também! – Aldebaran tentava não perder a paciência.

– Olha amigos..– Milo pôs o braço em volta do pescoço de Shura – Vamos ser realistas! Quem são os homens mais lindos e charmosos desse santuário?

– Hiii mi camarada! Essa eu não vou poder te responder porque pra mim só existe mesmo um homem bonito neste santuário, que _soy jo_!

– Pois eu respondo essa! – Falou Kanon – Só podemos ser nós, os sangue puro, os gregos legítimos!

– Desta vez serei obrigado a concordar contigo meu irmão! – Falava Saga, que parecia ter voltado um tanto mais espirituoso da viajem com Kanon.

– Mas a beleza grega é um fato notório desde os tempos mitológicos! Esses estrangeiros não tem mesmo nosso charme! – Falou o leonino.

– Isso não tem o que se discutir! – Milo exibia um riso largo - A gente já sabe que nós gregos somos mais bonitos, mais gostosos, mais charmosos... Bem, o único cara que eu diria que é assim... pinta, pinta mesmo e não é daqui seria o Kamus...

– Todos os olhares voltam-se para Milo, que quase se arrepende do que havia dito.

– Você acha mesmo Milo? –Shura falava num tom sério e curioso. – Mas assim...o que foi que te atraiu mais nele? Os olhos azuis, ou aqueles cabelos compridos azulados? Ah! Não responde! Já sei! Foi aquele corpo esbelto não é? – E piscou um olho encarando o amigo.

Aioria teve que segurar o Escorpião, para que não avançasse em Shura, que continuava sorrindo-lhe cinicamente. Saga, Kanon e Aldebaran riam da situação.

– Milo deixe de ser infantil! Por que isso te irrita tanto? – Dizia Aioria enquanto o detinha.

– È esse espanhol que me tira do sério! Tá bom Aioria, já desisti de quebrar a cara dele! Pode me soltar por favor?

Enquanto Marin tratava com Seiya ao celular, assuntos relativos aos novos aprendizes que viriam do Japão, Shinna, que já estava farta do assunto, afinal não fizera outra coisa além de dar aulas durante a semana inteira, dirigiu-se para o grupo de cavaleiros.

– Vocês já estão se estranhando de novo? – Repreendeu-os a Amazona enquanto seu espanhol a abraçava. - Acho que o motivo da briga acaba de chegar.

O cavaleiro de aquário acabara de adentrar o Parthenon, muito sério, mais do que de costume. Cumprimentou a todos com os olhos, nem mesmo um leve sorriso, e dirigiu-se para onde estava a Amazona de Águia, os dois, sensatos e disciplinados como eram, acabaram criando afinidade, e sempre que se encontravam conversavam por horas a respeito de vários assuntos, desde questões sobre a existência humana até a política interna do Santuário.

– Que mau humor heim? Por que ele não veio para cá? – Perguntou saga.

– Não estão sabendo? – Shura preparava-se para provocar mais uma vez. – Brigou com o namorado!

– Brigou contigo Milo? – Perguntou Kanon fingindo seriedade.

– Kanon, pelo visto você deve ter apreciado a experiência de receber 13 agulhas escarlates no couro né? QUER EXPERIMENTAR NOVAMENTE? – O marina somente pôs-se a rir, assim como os outros. - Olha , vão para o inferno viu! Dá licença!

Milo saiu da roda enfezado e foi ao encontro de Kamus, que ainda aguardava Marin parar de falar ao telefone para conversar com ela.

– O que você quer Milo? – Falou o francês rispidamente ao ver que o outro se aproximava, antes mesmo que este pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

– Quero conversar com você. – Disse Milo, já costumado com as reações do amigo, afinal brigas como aquela eram freqüentes entre os dois. – Já faz três dias que não me dirigi a palavra, você não acha que está exagerando não?

Marin aproveitou para deixa-los a sós e foi para onde estavam Aioria e os outros.

– Isso não é hora nem local para conversarmos. Mas quer saber _mon ami_! Eu não quero papo contigo pelos próximos meses...minha vida é bem mais tranqüila sem você por perto. Prefiro assim. - Kamus adorava convencer a si mesmo de que realmente preferia estar longe de Milo.

– Acha que vai me fazer se sentir mal com isso?Você pensa que engana a quem heim? Kamus eu te conheço desde que éramos crianças! Sei muito bem que o teu problema vai além da nossa briga, o que é que tá rolando?

– No momento não esta "rolando" nada, mas se você continuar ai falando o que vai rolar vai ser a sua cabeça!...

– Ei, calma... Você sabe que eu sou praticamente formado em ciências ocultas, filosofia dramática, perditia charlatânica, biologia dogmática e astrologia eletrônica, portanto você sabe que pode contar para mim todos os seus problemas que eu verei uma solução bem simples para seus flagelos...

– Milo... – Fala Kamus, fulminado o amigo com uma frieza implacável. – Ás vezes é melhor ficar quieto e deixar que pensem que você é um idiota, do que abrir a boca e não deixar nenhuma dúvida... Como é possível que você consiga falar tanta besteira em tão pouco tempo!

– Isso é mulher, não é não! – Milo cruzou os braços e olhou para o amigo com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. - Você tá assim por causa de uma mulher!

– Milo, me faz um favor... Vai nadar naquela piscina de sangue escaldante lá na Sexta prisão de Hades, vai... – Diz levando as pontas dos dedos às têmporas, tentando se auto massagear para manter a calma ao lado daquele homem que se recusava a crescer.

– Eu sabia!... É mulher! Fala ai, quem é ela? – pergunta o escorpião como se não tivesse escutado Kamus.

– ...

– Bom, deixa eu te falar uma coisa...

– Se você falar mais uma vez, eu juro que te congelo em um esquife de gelo e de lá você num sai nem se o Dohko chegar aqui com a armadura de Libra e todas as armas versão 2.0 !...Além do mais você morreria da mesma forma! Por que nem o Shun ia querer te aquecer! – E lança um olhar assassino para Milo, saindo em direção à roda onde estavam Aioria , Shura, Shinna, Saga, Kanon e Aldebaran.

– O Mu está atrasado... – falou o francês.

– É verdade - Concordou Saga.

– Além dele, já estão todos presentes? – Perguntou Marin.

– Não, acho que só estão faltando o Shaka e a menina, a filha dele. - respondeu Aldebaran.

– E onde estão Afrodite e Mascara da Morte? – Perguntou Kanon.

– Eles partiram logo depois de vocês...mas não dão sinal de vida fazem semanas... – Respondeu Shinna.

Nesse momento, chegam finalmente Mú e Avallon, juntos. A jovem sorri pouco, e Mú, ainda mais sério, vai até os amigos e percebe que alguns estão intrigados com seu atraso.

– Vejo que estão se divertindo! Fico feliz que não tenham se incomodado com o nosso atraso! – Brincou o regente em exercício. - Estão todos aqui?

– Não estou vendo meu pai...- Diz Avallon.

– Estou aqui! - Shaka acabava de chegar, mantinha os olhos fechados e trajava sua armadura assim como os demais.

–Óimo, então estão todos, podemos começar a reunião...

Mu teve que esperar um pouco até que todos pudessem se recompor para começar a explicar o motivo daquela reunião. Ele também permaneceu de pé de frente para os outros sem ousar sentar-se no trono que agora era ocupado somente por Athena.

– Bem como nem todos devem estar cientes do que aconteceu há três dias sinto necessidade de fazer uma breve explanação sobre os fatos.

O regente em exercício tratou de fazer um breve resumo sobre o ataque dos Druidas enviados por Cenyra à Avallon e pediu para que a menina falasse um pouco sobre a conjuntura em que vivia o povo druida naquele momento. Avallon falou sobre como os Druidas se organizavam e sobre a nova Shalafi, que era uma espécie de mestra/orientadora do seu povo. Explicou que esta tinha uma orientação conservadora e que dirigia o povo com mão de ferro. Era capaz até mesmo de mandar executar seus opositores como tentara com Avallon. Tinha apoio quase unânime no conselho de magia, mas não entre a maioria dos druidas, onde a insatisfação contra Cenyra crescia à cada dia.

– Bem então diante disso , acho que devemos ir imediatamente as florestas altas e acabarmos com essa Cenyra. Isso não será problema...- Aioria pronunciava-se.

– Exato! – Concordou Milo prontamente.

– Não acho que seja simples assim... - Disse Marin.

– _Si_, é simples assim! Os druidas que atacaram a _chica _deixaram bem claro que estavam a comando da tal da Cenyra. Se ela tentou matar a Avallon não podemos fazer outra coisa se não revidar...

– _Non_! Isto _non_ está correto! – Bradou Kamus. – Não podemos interferir na soberania de um povo dessa forma. Não estou duvidando da tua palavra Avallon, e pelo que aconteceu aqui a três dias atrás imagino que Cenyra deva mesmo ser uma déspota, mas não cabe a nós derrota-la e sim aos próprios Druidas!

– Esperem! – Falou Aioria um pouco alterado. – Deixe-me entender o que está acontecendo aqui! Essa mulher é uma assassina capaz de mandar matar qualquer um que se interponha no seu caminho! Mandou dois capachos a fim de matarem a Avallon dias atarás e vocês estão defendendo que sejamos complacentes com ela e este conselho, que segundo as palavras da menina, está ao seu lado!

– Isso é inacreditável! – acrescentou Milo.

– Eu concordo com o Kamus! – Disse a Amazona de Águia - Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa sim Aioria. Até para proteger a vida da Avallon, mas não temos o direito de matar a governante dos druidas, destituindo-lhe o poder que eles mesmos lhe deram, isso é uma tarefa que cabe somente a eles, eu acho que nós...

– Acontece Marin, que ela nos atacou primeiro! Nós estaríamos apenas revidando – Dizia Shura.

– Como defensores de Athena nossa missão é levar a justiça a qualquer parte do mundo. Se sabemos que lá governa uma déspota iremos lá e a destituiremos! – Disse Shina com exaltação.

– Essa corja teve a coragem de vir ao Santuário de Athena e atacar a filha de um dos nossos cavaleiros! Não podemos deixar isso assim! Pela nossa honra de Cavaleiros! – Falava o orgulhoso Milo.

– Vejam bem cavaleiros! Talvez estaríamos empenhando nossa honra se atacássemos dessa forma.. – Ponderou Saga. – Gostaria de saber o que a Avallon pensa disso...

– Mas Saga,- Kanon o interrompeu – se não fizermos algo, se deixarmos esta Cenyra e a corja dela vivos, a vida da Avallon estará em perigo constante.

– Vamos Mu, Shaka! Pronunciem-se! O que tem a dizer sobre isso? - Questionou Aioria, irritado com o silêncio dos dois cavaleiros.

– Bem...acho que devíamos ouvir o que a Avallon tem a nós dizer sobre isso. – Disse o Cavaleiro de Áries calmamente voltando seus enormes olhos azuis para a druida.

Shaka descruzou os braços e abriu os olhos para poder olhar para sua filha. Avallon e Shaka entreolham-se por um momento, fixamente. Os olhos intensamente verdes dela, herdados de Enya, e os azuis safira do seu pai, cruzam-se como se entendessem mensagens apenas com os olhares. Ela respira fundo para reunir o fôlego e todos passam sua atenção para a jovem, que começa, ininterruptamente.

– Cavaleiros. Meu povo vem sendo governado a quase duas décadas por uma mulher retrograda e autoritária, que chegou ao poder somente devido a um deslize de minha mãe, que na época não pode ser compreendido nem aceito pelo povo druida. Sim me refiro ao fato , de Enya, minha querida mãe, ter se entregue a um homem, ao meu pai... Felizmente, depois de anos de repressão, a consciência meu povo parece ter avançado e muitos tornaram-se partidários de minha mãe, por a acharem mais sábia e mais compromissada com a liberdade do povo Druida do que Cenyra. Sei que depois da morte dela, a esperança de alguns agora está depositada em mim, pois também carrego todos os seus conhecimentos em magia e as mesmas déias...adianto que não é meu desejo tornar-me governante dos druidas, meu desejo é apenas o de liberta- los. Bem...fiz essa explanação para que possam entender minhas idéias. Não acho que seja papel dos cavaleiros de Athena, aliados à uma druida decidir quem deve ou não governar os druidas. Agradeço a preocupação para comigo, mas a minha posição é de que eu devo voltar às Florestas Altas e juntar-se ao meu povo, para que possamos juntos destituir Cenyra e esse conselho que agora infelizmente nos governa e estabelecer um novo governo.

– Espere minha filha. – Shaka pronunciava-se pela primeira vez. – Isso eu não posso permitir. Seria muito arriscado para você.

– Certamente – Concordou Mu – Não permitiremos que vá sozinha Avallon.

– O povo druida é um povo quase inteiramente formado por mulheres não é mesmo Avallon? - Marin intrometeu-se.

– Sim, Marin.

– Então você deve temer que seu povo se sinta invadido com a presença de cavaleiros de Athena por lá certo?

– Sim é verdade...os druidas não gostam de presença externa nas Florestas Altas. E os cosmos dos cavaleiros de ouro chamariam muita atenção.

– Então eu e a Shina poderíamos ir com você. Seria menos ofensivo. E você não cometeria o suicídio de ir sozinha.

– Eu estou à disposição...bem alguém teria que assumir nossos alunos. – Disse Shina.

– O Santuário cuidará disso. – Falou Mu.

– Ei esperem aí...Eu não posso permitir isso Marin. – Aioria cruzava os braços. – Esses Druidas não são de brincadeira. Para nós cavaleiros de ouro, não passam de mosquitos, mas acho que pra vocês duas seria perigoso.

– Eu concordo com o Aioria. E tu não vais Shinna. – Disse Shura.

– Bem se só Aioria e Shura não concordam, então está decidido. Irão as três amanhã pela manhã. A reunião está encerrada. – Falou Mu recebendo um olhar de fúria dos dois cavaleiros. Marin e Shinna se entreolharam, teriam muito trabalho para convencé-los durante essa noite.

Os cavaleiros começaram a dispersar-se em direção às suas casas. Milo tentava convencer alguém de que deviam ir para algum lugar encher a cara como era costume depois das reuniões, mas recebeu um sonoro não de Aioria e Shura, seus companheiros habituais de noitadas. Os outros também tinham outros planos. Sobrou Kamus, claro que ele não iria aceitar, mas não custava nada tentar afinal a cara de pau também era um ponto forte do escorpião.

– Ei Kamus. Pra onde você vai agora?

– Vou para uma boate. _J'ai besoin d'une femme_!...Urgentemente!- Disse quase num desabafo - Quer ir comigo?

– Você ainda pergunta! Vambora francezinho! – Milo pos-se a caminhar ao seu lado em direção a saída. Ele certamente ficara curioso por saber o que se passava com o amigo. Kamus estava realmente estranho. Depois de dias sem lhe dirigir a palavra, e do tratamento de ainda a pouco, convidava-o, sem mais nem menos, para ir a uma boate dizendo que precisava urgentemente de uma mulher! Ah! Teria muitas explicações para lhe dar durante essa noite. E o escorpião sabia muito bem como fazer o reservado francês se abrir. Se bem que ele podia ter uma ligeira idéia do que se tratava. Algo lhe dizia que a bela Druida tinha a ver com isso. E suas suspeitas se confirmavam ao ver o olhar de Kamus deter-se na menina antes dos dois deixarem o Parthenon.

**Continua...**


	6. Capítulo VI

**A Filha de Shaka**

**Capítulo VI**

Sob a noite magnificamente estrelada da Grécia, uma jovem confusa subia as escadarias do Santuário da Deusa Athena. Avallon passava agora pela décima primeira casa. Chegou a pensar em parar para procurar pelo guardião da mesma, mas logo lembrou-se que Kamus havia saído da reunião com Milo, provavelmente não estaria em casa, ou poderia estar subindo sem saber muito bem para onde ia. A mente estava turva com tantos pensamentos. A situação com os Druidas, o ataque que sofreu há três dias atrás, a culpa por ter envolvido o santuário nisso e principalmente a lembrança do passeio à Jamiel e aquela sensação nova que a invadia, uma euforia, uma angústia...a paixão.

A filha de Shaka caminhava distraída e sem rumo, diferente das outras vezes que andou por aqueles corredores, curiosa com o que via, agora nada ali parecia lhe importar muito. Uma brisa fria passou, fazendo com que lembrasse que não vestia nada além de uma fina camisola branca; saíra tão distraidamente da casa de Virgem, que nem passou pela sua cabeça que poderia sentir frio. Continuou a subir com os braços cruzados sobre o peito para proteger-se do frio. Finalmente entrou na décima terceira habitação do Santuário. Uma luz, que vinha de uma enorme porta entreaberta, lhe chama a atenção. Ela adentra o recinto e logo vê que se trata de uma grande biblioteca, com um acervo fantástico. No fundo Mu lia algo distraído.

O Cavaleiro de Áries também estava insone, depois da reunião nem tentou teimar consigo para que o sono viesse, foi imediatamente para a sala de leitura afim de preocupar a mente com algo que o fizesse esquecer os pensamentos insuportáveis que o tomavam. Precisava urgentemente de uma leitura, a mais maçante que pudesse encontrar, uma que o fizesse ter vontade de dormir pesadamente logo, e assim esquecer-se do dia que passou.

Passava as vistas pelo grosso volume do livro à mão, mas sua mente estava bem longe dali. Não conseguia parar de pensar na tarde que passara com Avallon em Jamiel e das coisas que ela havia lhe dito.

Condenava-se por te-la interrompido. Até onde ela iria? Depois condenava-se por sua curiosidade. O que estaria acontecendo? Estaria louco? Como se deixar envolver por ela, pela filha de Shaka? Seu melhor amigo? O fato é que não conseguia tira-la da cabeça um minuto sequer. Sua idéia de ler para esquecer os problemas só lhe trouxe mais desconforto com a situação, pois estava entregue à leitura de um livro sobre a cultura Druida. Tinha mil coisas na mente, mas todos esses pensamentos simplesmente pararam quando ele sentiu o perfume dela entrando naquela sala.

– Mú...

Ele fica de pé ao vê-la entrar, fitando-a, por alguns segundos. Sua aparição foi como a de um anjo, até mesmo a camisola branca e esvoaçante ,de uma simplicidade encantadora, acentuava essa impressão . Avallon também o observava, ele usava apenas uma calça branca larga e uma camisa alva sem mangas, que deixava seus braços de músculos torneados à mostra, com os cabelos presos para trás, bem mais curtos do que eram na época em que era mais jovem, não chegavam nem às omoplatas agora.

– Avallon?... Parece que ninguém consegue dormir por aqui... – Diz, esboçando um tímido sorriso.

– É... Tantos problemas... – Ela fala com um sorriso tênue nos lábios, ficando séria em seguida. – e por minha causa... Amanhã será um dia muito importante...

– Esta com medo...? – Ele fecha o livro voltando totalmente suas atenções para a Druida.

– Não... Estou apenas ansiosa, já fazem mais de quinze dias que deixei meu povo, não sei exatamente como as coisas estão nas Florestas Altas...Além do mais não queria ter envolvido-os nisso. – Aavallon se acomoda em uma cadeira de frente para Mu, que também se senta, uma mesa redonda os separava.

– Você sabe que Shaka não deixaria jamais que você fosse sozinha...Nem eu...nós não deixaríamos, aliais todos aqui gostam muito de você Avallon. Com Marin e Shina você estará protegida, elas são grandes guerreiras...

– Tenho muito o que agradecer às duas, ofereceram-se espontaneamente para me acompanhar e acabaram se desentendendo com Aioria e Shura.

– Sim, é verdade, mas não se preocupe, elas são adultas e sabem o que fazem...

Mais uma vez o silêncio se interpunha entre eles.

Avallon parecia perturbada, passava as mãos pelos cabelos repetidas vezes, quando não estava esfregando-as uma na outra. Mantinha o olhar baixo evitando encarar Mu de frente. Tinha medo de ter seu olhar novamente rejeitado pelo tibetano. Mu sentia que estava num beco sem saída. Como se estivesse para enfrentar uma situação da qual não poderia fugir, mais cedo ou mais tarde. De repente a Druida encheu-se de coragem e disparou.

– Mú... Você me vê como uma menina?

O cavaleiro sorriu nervoso antes de responder.

– Por que essa pergunta?

– É que hoje ..em Jamiel..

Ele a interrompeu, temendo que a sinceridade característica de Avallon fosse longe demais.

– Não Avallon eu não TE VEJO como uma menina! Você É uma menina! – dizendo isso levanta-se da mesa um tanto alterado.

– É assim mesmo que você me vê Cavaleiro? – O tom de voz da filha de Shaka é firme e desafiador. Ela levanta-se e circula a mesa lentamente na direção de Mu. – Tem certeza? Eu sou uma criança para você Mu de Áries?

Avallon tinha idéia exata de o quanto sensual ela estava naquele momento, nenhum homem resistiria aos seus olhos desafiadores, ela sabia. Mas Mu não era qualquer um. Ao contrário dos nascidos sob o signo de Áries, ele era sensato e cauteloso...e o melhor amigo do pai daquela beldade, que estava longe de ser uma criança para ele. Juntou todas as suas forças e olhou para Avallon com um ar severo, reprovando-a.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo menina?

– Mu eu sei muito bem as coisas que eu quero na vida. – Avallon não titubeou diante da reação do ariano. Aproximou-se mais. - E eu quero você!

– Avallon...você faz idéia do que está dizendo? O que você acha que o teu pai vai pensar quando souber disso?

– Ele não vai saber..– Ela continuava demonstrando segurança na sua fala, apesar de que se via perturbação em seus olhos.– Você não vai contar para ele Mu. Porque você estaria se denunciando, pois não conseguiria esconder dele que também me deseja!

– Avallon! Pare com isso! – Mu segurou a menina pelos ombros com força, sacudindo-a levemente. Ela sentiu as mãos firmes do cavaleiro de Athena em seus ombros e olhou para aqueles olhos azuis enormes que pareciam sinceros em sua reprovação. Naquele momento toda a sua segurança a abandonou! Sentiu- se mais adolescente do que nunca, as lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos sem controle. Livrou-se das mãos dele dando dois passos para trás. Olhou mais uma vez com mágoa e raiva e correu em direção à porta.

Teria saído dali não tivesse sido impedida pela enorme porta da biblioteca que fecha a sua frente, como que por mágica e, antes que Avallon pudesse ao menos se assustar com isso, Mu aparece diante dela...Tinha o ar de um homem enfeitiçado, algo entre calmo e desvairado. Poucos centímetros os separavam e o olhar fixo que ele mantinha nela fazia com que lhe sentisse mais perto ainda. Levou a mão direita ao cabelo da moça, que inclinou a cabeça para sentir seu toque. Com os olhos fechados Avallon ouvia-o falar... cada vez mais próximo...

– Diz a lenda que um dia, a Loucura e o Amor brigaram... A Loucura furou os olhos do Amor, e o tornou cego. Vênus, a mãe do Amor, implorou ao grande soberano do Olimpo que fosse feita justiça, e desde então, ficou decidido que a Loucura seria Guia do Amor...

– A...amor...? – Avallon repetiu aquela palavra involuntariamente. Soava- lhe como um belo canto, proferida pela boca de Mu.

Ele acaricia seu rosto novamente e a prende contra a porta, não obtendo nenhuma resistência por parte da Druida, que parecia estar em transe, com os olhos fechados e os lábios levemente entreabertos. Mu fitou a boca sedutora da menina antes de pousar de leve seus lábios sobre os dela, sentindo-a tremer em seus braços. Apertou-a ainda mais entre seu corpo e a porta e aprofundou o beijo. Avallon gemeu demonstrando toda a sua entrega. Ela tentava corresponder ao beijo de sua forma inexperiente, estava fascinada em sentir aquela língua explorando sua boca tão ternamente. Ele a sentia macia como uma fruta recém colhida, de fato, uma boca que jamais havia sido beijada antes. Ela sentia a experiência de um homem mais velho do que ela, e a força de um cavaleiro de Ouro lhe tocar, ainda que muito sutilmente. Para O cavaleiro de Áries parecia que nada mais no mundo importava, a não ser aquele momento, poderia ter ficado ali por uma eternidade, não tivesse sentido alguém tentar abrir a porta que os amparava.

Afastaram-se assustados, quando ouviram a voz de Shaka:

– Quem está aí? Abram a porta!

– É o meu pai! - Disse Avallon alarmada.

Mu olhou para Avallon com um olhar muito diferente do que apresentara nos últimos minutos. Estava sério e preocupado, parecia ter acordado de um momento de..loucura? Desviou os olhos e passou as costas das mãos pelos lábios displicentemente. Deu as costas para a Druida e foi abrir a porta para o Cavaleiro de Virgem, que batia com força na mesma. Quando finalmente abriu, deu de cara com o pai de Avallon encarando-o com uma expressão severa.

– Mu? Por que a porta estava trancada? – entrou na biblioteca e se assustou ao ver a filha. – Avallon?

– Não estava trancada...- O ariano apressou-se em responder. – Você deve ter achado que estava trancada porque... ela está um pouco emperrada...se tivesse forçado mais teria aberto...

– Avallon? Então você está aqui! Não te encontrei no seu quarto...Por que está ocultando seu cosmo?

– Não queria acordar os outros cavaleiros...Estava sem sono pai...vim...ler algo e o Mu estava aqui...

– Se não estava conseguindo dormir. Por que não me acordou para conversar?

– Não gosto de acordá-lo meu pai...mas você acabou acordando, desculpe. – Avallon evitava encará-lo.

– Acostumei-me com a sua presença meu anjo, acordo se você se afasta. – Shaka sorriu, o que fez Mu e Avallon ficarem menos tensos - Você está preocupada com o que vai acontecer amanhã?

– Eu já disse a ela que estará tudo bem com Marin e Shina...

– Pai vamos para casa. – Shaka percebeu a irritação mal disfarçada na voz da filha. Mas resolveu ignorar, fosse lá o que fosse.

– Vamos Avallon...até amanhã Mu.

– Até logo Shaka...Avallon...- Cumprimentou a menina rapidamente com um aceno de cabeça , ao qual ela não respondeu. Os dois partiram deixando na biblioteca um Mu mais do que arrependido...

O Sol entrava através de uma brecha na cortina azul escuro que cobria a janela, e isso era um incômodo para ele. Na décima primeira casa zodiacal um certo cavaleiro francês acabava de acordar tomando consciência de sua imensa dor de cabeça, do suor que lhe banhava o corpo e de algo mais... Braços o envolviam, braços fortes, mais musculosos que os seus. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e baixou os olhos vendo os cabelos azuis espalhados pelo seu peito. Era Milo, claro! Começou a chingar em francês, tentando tirar o amigo de cima de si, mas Milo o agarrava com ainda mais força.

– Milo!... Merde! Quer me largar! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

– Ahn? – O Cavaleiro de Escorpião acordava sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

– Quer me soltar?

O dourado afasta-se do amigo sem pressa, espreguiçando-se longamente com um sorrisinho irritante no canto dos lábios.

– O que é que você está fazendo aqui? – Não era a primeira vez que Kamus dormia com Milo à mesma cama, mas sempre irritava-se ao acordar banhado em suor e com Milo sobre si, sem contar os golpes que levava do inquieto cavaleiro durante a noite. Incrivelmente não tinha acordado nenhuma vez, o que indicava que não teve um sono normal.

– Tive que te carregar ontem até aqui, você se recusou a dormir na minha casa, não lembra?

– _Non_, mas deve ter sido justamente para não ter que acordar com você me agarrando! Até quando dorme parece uma criança! – E foi para o banheiro resmungando algo ininteligível.

Olhou-se no espelho. Os olhos inchados e avermelhados denunciavam que não havia tido um sono tranquilo. A cabeça latejava e tinha náuseas. Pouco lembrava da noite anterior. Mas era certo que havia bebido mais do que de costume. 

– Merde! – Resmungava Kamus pondo a pasta na escova.

Milo apareceu atrás de si e foi tirando a zorba, única peça que vestia.

– Kamus, meu amigo temos que ter mais noites como essas! - Meteu-se na ducha e começou a cantarolar alto.

– Milo! Quer calar essa boca? – Falava o francês com a boca cheia de pasta.

– O quê?

– Milo! – cuspiu a pasta. – Eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça e você vem cantarolar no meu banheiro com essa voz que dispensa comentários! Por que não vai tomar banho na sua casa?

Milo desligou o chuveiro e puxou a toalha que estava pendurada na divisória do Box. 

– Essa toalha não! Eu já usei!

– É? E daí? - continuou se enxugando com a toalha usada e foi para o quarto onde a jogou em cima da cama. Dirigiu-se para o armário, pegou uma zorba e vestiu. Depois pôs- se a procurar suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto.

– Vai levar mais uma cueca minha? – O francês cruzou os braços na porta do banheiro. 

– Fica com a minha. – Milo lançou-lhe um sorriso. – É toda sua!

– Merci Milo, você é muito gentil! – Kamus suspirou e levou as mãos à cabeça. - Minha cabeça parece que vai estourar! Eu não costumo ficar assim! Por acaso você me drogou na noite passada? – Falou irritado o aquariano.

– Sim, desculpe. – O Escorpião falava enquanto fechava o zipper da calça. – Te droguei, te trouxe pra casa, te levei pra cama e fizemos amor a noite toda! – abriu um mais um daqueles risinhos irritantes e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. – Kamus, Kamus, por que não admite que é fraco com bebidas?

– Ah! Vá ao inferno! – Fez que ia voltar para o banheiro, mas recuou. – Por acaso estive com alguma mulher ontem? Não consigo me lembrar...

– Com uma? Você não se contentou com uma "mon ami"!

– humm...e por acaso eu andei falando alguma coisa que não devia pra você enquanto estava alcoolizado?

– Aquelas coisas de que me amava e etc..ah não se preocupe eu sei que foi a bebedeira! 

– Falo sério...eu andei te contando alguma bobagem?

– Bobagem não... – Milo percebeu que o amigo estava aflito e resolveu ser sincero. – Você falou sobre a Avallon a noite inteira cara! Eu já não agüentava mais!

– O que exatamente eu te falei?

– Que ela não te saia da cabeça, que era linda, que era inteligente, que tinha um sorriso lindo, uns olhos lindos...que mais? Que o Shaka ia querer te matar..Ah e também falou umas coisas grosseiras sobre o Mu quando eu estava te carregando para casa que eu não entendi muito bem... – respondeu, enquanto terminava de amarrar os sapatos.

O Francês deu alguns passos para frente enquanto ouvia o amigo, demorou um pouco para responder, parecia estar formulando algo para dizer.

– Milo...Você sabe que essas coisas..eu disse essas coisas porque bebi demais.

– Kamus meu amigo – Milo se aproximou - O teu amigão aqui sabe o que se passa nesse teu coração congelado - e pôs as duas mão nos seus ombros do francês, olhando-o nos olhos. – E o que eu sei é que você está apaixonado pela filha do nosso amigo indiano, como poucas vezes eu te vi... – as feições de Milo mudam rapidamente e ele encara o amigo com um ar mais severo – Por isso, larga de ser idiota e vá atrás dessa menina, ou será tarde demais pra você! – ele o empurra e Kamus se desequilibra, caindo sentado na cama.

– Tarde demais? O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Eu quero dizer que tem outro gavião rondando a tua presa "mon ami"...

A casa de Áries fora cedo ocupada pelos cavaleiros e amazonas. Às nove e meia da manhã todos já estavam reunidos na primeira casa do templo de Athena para fecharem os últimos detalhes da partida da comitiva feminina para as florestas altas.

Marin chegou acompanhada de Aioria, que não se mostrava nada satisfeito. Os dois vinham discutindo enquanto desciam as escadarias. Logo depois chegaram Shina e Shura vindos da casa de capricórnio. O espanhol também não tinha cara de muitos amigos. Avallon já estava lá, junto com Shaka, desde cedo. Esperava os outros abraçada ao pai, que a acarinhava. Os próximos a chegar foram Kamus e Milo, que nem eram esperados ali, mas Kamus havia decidido vir e Milo o acompanhou, afinal adorava as reuniões. Por último chegou o guardião da casa, com uma cara de noite mal dormida, que não passou despercebida pelos presentes...

– Ei Mu! Andou enchendo a cara também? – Perguntou Milo com um largo sorriso. 

– Não..mas se você continuar na minha frente vou encher a sua cara de porrada!

– Nossa! Está pior que o Kamus, hehe..."Avallon, Avallon, que efeito você tem sobre os homens guria!" – A última parte pensou consigo o Cavaleiro de escorpião.

–... – Mu lançou-lhe um olhar de desdém e foi tratar de suas obrigações. Chamou Marin que discutia com Aioria em um canto. Ela lhe respondeu com um sinal de mão para que esperasse.

– Aioria você não vai sair daqui até eu voltar! Prometa!

– Não prometo nada...

– Aioria!

No outro canto Shura também não parecia convencido, nem mesmo os carinhos de Shina o faziam mudar sua expressão de desagrado.

Mu foi até Avallon e Shaka. A menina permanecia abraçada ao pai e este lhe fazia festas nos cabelos castanhos. Afastaram-se um pouco quando Mu se aproximou, para ouvirem o que tinha a dizer. Mu os cumprimentou e começou a explicar a Avallon os detalhes da viajem. Disse que elas iriam até a cidade mais próxima das florestas altas no carro de Marin e depois fariam o resto do percurso a pé. Seriam dois dias de carro e algumas horas de caminhada por entre mata densa.

Avallon mal prestou atenção nas palavras do Ariano, procurava algum sinal nos olhos de Mu durante todo o tempo em que este falava, mas ele estava mais sério do que nunca, não encontrou nada nele, que demonstrasse o homem que lhe beijara com ímpeto na noite anterior. Por seu lado Mu evitava encarar a menina e a Shaka também, nunca se sentira tão culpado na vida...não sabia explicar o que lhe dera para agir daquela forma na biblioteca.

As meninas preparavam-se para partir. Marin ainda conversava com Aioria num canto afastado.

– Aioria, olha lá! nada de deixar o Aioros acordado até tarde e não vá entupi-lo de porcarias, nem fazer todas as suas vontades...

– Marin! – Ele a olhou com seu típico tom autoritário como quem dizia "não é essa a questão".

– Tá bem meu Leão! – ela envolveu seu pescoço com os braços olhando-o nos olhos bem de perto. - Vou morrer de saudades!

- Marin...se te acontecer algo eu... - A amazona o calou com um beijo apaixonado, coisa rara de se ver da parte de Marin que não era muito dada a demonstrações de afeto em lugares públicos.

Num outro canto Shina finalmente conseguira roubar um beijo do seu espanhol. Que a abraçava como se não pudesse deixá-la ir.

Avallon foi até Kamus para despedir-se do Francês. Ele estava de costas para ela conversando com Milo, quando a menina tocou seu ombro. O Cavaleiro de Aquário voltou-se para ver quem o chamava e ao dar de cara com Avallon abriu um sorriso que a fez prender a respiração. Kamus era mesmo incrivelmente bonito! Mas não era a ele que amava, infelizmente tinha se metido com algo muito mais complicado! Ela lhe retribuiu o sorriso, mas Kamus pode perceber algo de triste no fundo dos seus olhos.

– Tudo bem Avallon?

– Sim! Tudo bem! – A druida sorriu-lhe mais animada, um sorriso tão lindo que Kamus sentia vontade de desmancha-lo com um beijo! A menina cruzou seu olhar com os penetrantes olhos azuis do cavaleiro de gelo e ficou um pouco desconcertada.– Bem...vim me despedir, tenho que ir.

– Tome cuidado, mademoiselle... – Kamus curvou-se para beijar a mão da moça segurando-a delicadamente, sem tirar seus olhos dos dela.

Depois das despedidas, as três partiram no carro de Marin, deixando para trás seis cavaleiros preocupados.

– Que cara é essa espanhol? Tá preocupado com a Shina , mas por que? Tu já estas acostumado a levar uns baita chifres na cab...gahf

Milo descobriu da pior forma que não era uma boa hora para provocar o capricorniano ciumento... Shura voou no pescoço do outro e apertava-o com força. Milo estava sufocando mas não tirava o sorriso provocativo do rosto. Aioria cruzou os braços dando a entender que não iria se meter, de certo teria feito o mesmo se falassem algo em relação a Marin. Mu deu de ombros e saiu, estava psicologicamente esgotado demais pra ter que apartar brigas. Suspirou ao ouvir a voz de Shaka chamando-o e ao perceber que o virginiano decidira acompanha-lo. Kamus resolveu intervir antes que seu melhor amigo morresse esganado.

– Solte ele Shura! – Gritou Kamus. – Solte ele homem!

Shura largou o escorpião que já estava vermelho, mas continuava exibindo o mesmo sorriso provocativo, estava muito satisfeito por ter tirado o cínico espanhol do sério.

– Tu lava essa boca antes de tocar no nome da minha _mujer_!

Milo não parava de rir debochado, irritando mais ainda o capricorniano. 

– Isso foi bem feito para você Milo. – Disse Aioria ainda de braços cruzados. 

– Ei espera ..para onde vocês vão? Cof, cof.

– Eu tenho um filho para cuidar , vou para casa.

– E _jo no_ quero olhar nem mais um minuto para essa tua cara!

– Teu filho está com a baba Aioria...por que a gente não vai dar uma volta, agora que vocês estão livres das patroas?

– Milo! Você quer beber essa hora da manhã? - Reprovava o Leão.

– Você tá louco Milo! Não bastou o porre de ontem? – disse Kamus.

– Quem falou em beber? Vamos jogar boliche no Shopping! Que tal?

Os três se entre olharam incrédulos.

– Para mim não vai dar...vou treinar o Aioros hoje...até mais...

– Ei Shura vamos?

– NÃO! Adios!

– Kamus?

– Você acha que com a dor de cabeça que eu estou eu ainda iria querer dar um passeio contigo? Vai procurar tua turma Milo!

– Vocês são minha turma! Uma turma muito da desanimada, aliás...

– Você queria que nós comportássemos como se ainda tivéssemos 25 anos? Já passamos da idade das farras diárias mon ami..está bom de você crescer também..._au revoir_!

– Hehe! Tá certo francesinho, tá certo! Tu não tens mais 25, mas tá doido pra dar uns tratos numa guria de 18 né? Quem não te conhece que te compre!

Kamus fez que não ouviu e pôs-se a subir as escadarias alcançando Aioria e Shura. Milo ficou indeciso, mas resolveu também voltar para casa e dormir mais. A casa de Áries estava novamente vazia.

Enquanto isso Mu e Shaka subiam lado a lado as escadarias do santuário. O Cavaleiro de Virgem estranhava o silêncio do amigo, que tinha sempre muitos assuntos a conversar com ele, desta vez estava calado como nunca, mas ele atribuía isso ao cansaço que o outro devia estar sentindo com tantas obrigações. Já haviam subido alguns metros quando Shaka resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

– Sabe Mu, estou preocupado com a Avallon.

– Você acha que não fizemos bem em deixa-las irem sozinhas?

– Não vejo que problema possa haver, mas também não consigo deixar de me sentir apreensivo.

– Acho melhor ficarmos em alerta... qualquer coisa estaremos lá num piscar de olhos.

– Certamente... Mas não era a isso que eu me referia...

– Não ? E qual é a sua preocupação então Shaka?

– É algo que está me inquietando, me tirando o sono! Não consigo ficar em paz com minha filha vivendo aqui neste santuário!

– Por que Shaka?

– Hora por quê! Você sabe a quantidade de pervertidos que vivem aqui? Outro o dia o Milo esteve na minha casa perguntando pela Avallon!... Que audácia!... Eu tenho pena daquele escorpião maldito se ele se aproximar da minha filha!... E não é só ele! Aquele francês é outro que estou de olho!... O Kamus pensa que me engana com aquele jeito sério dele, mas eu sei muito bem que ele não é nenhum santo, sei o que costuma fazer com as mulheres, mas se ele pelo menos pensar em tocar na minha filha vai passar o resto da eternidade no mundo dos mortos!

Mu ouvia calado a Shaka, que falava num tom alterado gesticulando, muito diferente do Shaka calmo e sereno com que estava acostumado. De repente ele fez uma breve pausa e depois continuou num tom menos afetado. Estava se sentindo a pior criatura do universo. Ainda mais quando se pegou a sentir ciúmes enquanto Shaka falava dos outros...

– Aliais você anda saindo muito com a minha filha não é?

O Coração do Cavaleiro de Áries acelerou - Eu...

Shaka o interrompeu e continuou. - Já Andaram me fazendo insinuações...

O ariano sentiu o sangue fugir-lhe as faces. Já podia imaginar a palma da mão de Buda surgindo sob seus pés, quase pode ouvir a voz do Cavaleiro de Virgem ordenado que escolhesse um dos seis mundos espirituais para passar o resto da eternidade. E estava decidido que se submeteria sem reagir. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Foi pior...

– É claro que é um absurdo! Aliás, só podia ter partido do Milo!... Na verdade Mu, você é o único aqui a quem confiaria minha filha de olhos fechados! O único!

– "Shaka! Eu beijei a sua filha ontem à noite, e teria feito sabe-se lá o que com ela se você não tivesse chegado! Eu não mereço sua confiança! Mereço morrer!''- Foi o que teve vontade de dizer, mas não o fez. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e sentou-se num degrau da escada, escondeu o rosto com as mãos apoiando o cotovelo nos joelhos. Shaka apressou-se em acudi-lo.

– Mu! O que foi? Está se sentindo bem?

– Eu...

– Você não dormiu bem essa noite não foi? Está tendo alguma tontura?

"Claro que eu não dormi bem Shaka! Você dormiria se tivesse beijado a filha do seu melhor amigo" – Mu pensou e, mais uma vez, não falou. Levantou-se e olhou para Shaka , dando um longo suspiro.

– Venha Mu vamos até minha casa.

Os dois continuaram até a casa de virgem onde Shaka insistiu para que Mu entrasse e tomasse um copo com água. Ofereceu-lhe uma cadeira e sentou-se a sua frente.

– Se sente melhor?

– Eu estou bem Shaka..por favor não se preocupe comigo! "Eu não mereço a sua preocupação!"

– Você anda se cuidando mal meu amigo..agora com tantas responsabilidades mal tem dormido não é? Nem se alimentado corretamente...uma boa alimentação é muito importante para mantermos o corpo e a mente sãos e o cosmos conseqüentemente...

Mu ouvia o amigo a falar e não acreditava que Shaka podia estar sendo tão cego! Só bastava que lesse os seus pensamentos ou os da filha para que soubesse de tudo, mas é claro que Shaka nunca faria isso. Mesmo assim Mu sentia-se aflito perto dele, como se a qualquer momento tudo pudesse vir à tona, e isso era o que ele menos queria, pois jurara para si mesmo que esqueceria a filha do amigo e que jamais se aproximaria dela novamente. Shaka por sua vez, não desconfiava do tibetano de maneira nenhuma! Como poderia? Mu era para ele o cavaleiro mais sensato de todo o santuário, na sua visão era inimaginável que ele pudesse se envolver com uma adolescente de 18 anos, muito menos com a sua própria filha. È claro que às vezes se pegava pensando nisso involuntariamente, mas depois se condenava sinceramente pelos pensamentos absurdos e a imagem do Mu que deveria ser como um tio para sua filha voltava-lhe firmemente ao pensamento.

Mas uma vez os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, mas o pai de Avallon logo re-começou:

– Mu, quero te perguntar uma coisa...

O Coração do ariano disparou, ele tomou um gole de água e olhou para Shaka.

– Sim?

– Você acha que a Avallon pode estar...- Shaka parou.

– O que Shaka? – Perguntou um pouco impaciente.

– Você acha que a minha menina pode estar apaixonada por alguém?

– Como eu não poderia saber?

– Eu sei...não poderia mesmo saber, mas você tem passado algum tempo com ela... então poderia ter notado algo...

– Por que? Você notou?

– Eu jamais leria os pensamentos da Avallon, respeito a sua privacidade, além disso ela sabe ocultá-los muito bem...- Shaka sorriu demonstrando seu orgulho pela filha. – Mas é que ela é tão nova e vivia num lugar onde haviam tão poucos homens, tenho medo que ela seja iludida...e eu não quero isso para a minha filha! Não quero que ela tenha o mesmo destino da mãe! A Avallon tem responsabilidades que terá que assumir mais cedo ou mas tarde.. ela é a pessoa mais indicada para governar os druidas e não vou permitir que nenhum desses cavaleiros depravados atrapalhem isso!

– Você tem toda razão Shaka...- Disse Mu num tom de voz baixo, olhando para as próprias mãos que seguravam o copo de cristal já vazio.

– Quem diria não é Mu? – O virginiano sorriu tristemente – quem diria que eu me tornaria um pai tão ciumento...

– Não Shaka! Não é ciúmes..é cuidado, você tem toda razão em cuidar da sua filha...ela é muito nova e inexperiente e não se pode mesmo confiar em ninguém nesse santuário! Em ninguém meu amigo! - Mu levantou-se ao fim da frase. – Preciso ir Shaka...Você combinou com a Avallon que ela lhe enviaria um sinal se elas estivessem em perigo não foi?

– Combinamos...

– Qualquer coisa me avise imediatamente!

– Claro...agora vá descansar amigo...

– Pode deixar Shaka...

O Cavaleiro Dourado subiu arrasado os vãos de escadaria até o salão do mestre. Aliais, não via a hora de Athena regressar, para que pudesse voltar a se preocupar apenas em ser o guardião da Casa de Áries. Entrou no quarto em que estava provisoriamente e jogou-se na cama, estava extremamente cansado, mas sabia que não iria conseguir dormir de jeito nenhum. Não parava de pensar na conversa com Shaka e na noite de ontem! O que dera nele? Começou mais uma vez a recapitular tudo que acontecera na biblioteca...Ela estava indo embora, tinha conseguido controlar-se o tempo todo e quando finalmente Avallon desistiu dele, agiu como um louco! Mu dizia para si mesmo que fora a pura loucura que o fez agir daquela forma, mas no fundo sabia muito bem que o olhar dilacerado que Avallon lhe lançou antes de fugir demoliu todo o seu alto controle...não agüentou vê-la sofrer por ele, sentiu-se impelido a envolve-la em seus braços, em beija-la...e como havia sido maravilhoso! Avallon era diferente de todas as outras mulheres que passaram pela sua vida, ela o fazia perder a cabeça!

– Eu sou um grande canalha! – Disse para si mesmo e ficou ali deitado por horas pensando na conversa com Shaka e evitando ao máximo em pensar em Avallon, mas isso era impossível...

Algumas horas depois a Druida e as duas amazonas de prata já estavam a quilômetros do santuário. Marin dirigia o carro e Shina, ao seu lado, reclamava:

– Com você dirigindo assim Marin, não chegaremos nem tão cedo!

– Estou seguindo as normas de velocidade da rodovia Shina. Não reclame!

– Você está vendo algum policial por aqui?

– Não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com você!

– Por que não me deixa dirigir?

– Te deixarei dirigir quando encontrarmos uma estrada que não tenha regras de trânsito, ou seja ..nunca!

Avallon estava alheia à discussão das duas, olhava absorta para a paisagem que se movia do lado de fora do carro, pastagens e plantações sucediam-se sem fim sob os olhos da Druida. Seus pensamentos voavam até a noite anterior... seu primeiro beijo. Fechando os olhos quase podia sentir a sensação que tivera ao estar nos braços do Cavaleiro de Áries. Nem percebeu que levara a ponta dos dedos aos lábios. Depois lembrou-se da frieza com que Mu a tratara após o beijo e hoje pela manhã, nem um discreto sorriso lhe lançara desde que Shaka quase os flagrou. Arrependera-se de certo! Uma lágrima lançou-se de seus olhos. De repente encheu-se de ódio e prometeu a si mesma que não iria mais sofrer por Mu.

Mas Marin a havia notado através do retrovisor.

– Tudo bem Avallon?

– Não Marin, mas vai ficar, não se preocupe...

– O que você tem menina? – Perguntou Shina voltando-se para trás. – Está apreensiva? Não se preocupe, essa é uma missão muito simples para nós.

– Não é isso Shina...

Shina olhou para os rosto triste da Druida e uma idéia não pode deixar de lhe vir à mente.

– Avallon por acaso isso tem a ver com Mu?

A menina não conseguiu disfarçar seu embaraço com a pergunta da amazona.

– Ahn? De onde você tirou essa idéia Shina? Por que motivo aquele ariano cretino me faria ficar triste!

Shina e Marin se entre olharam preocupadas.

– Espera..Não estou entendo. – Disse a séria a Amazona de Águia. - O que está acontecendo entre você e o Mu Avallon?

– Não está acontecendo nada!

– Avallon , eu vi muito bem a forma como você olhava para ele durante a reunião e hoje pela manhã! Além disso, vocês estiveram saindo juntos várias vezes.. e ontem eu te vi passando pela casa de capricórnio indo em direção ao Parthenon... e esse "ariano cretino" acabou de te denunciar!

– Avallon! Isso que a Shina está falando tem algum fundamento? Você se envolveu com o Mu menina?

Avallon sentiu uma súbita confiança nas amazonas e não tardou em contar tudo o que acorrera entre ela e o Cavaleiro de Áries. Ela imaginou que elas seriam as únicas no santuário com quem poderia conversar. Resolveu se abrir . Marin e Shina ficaram preocupadas com o que estava acontecendo e não deixaram de dizer isso a Avallon. Principalmente em adverti-la sobre a reação de Shaka que provavelmente não seria nada compreensivo.

Mas este assunto logo foi parcialmente esquecido, já que as três tinham coisas por hora mais importantes com que se preocupar. As florestas altas ficavam cada vez mais próximas e Avallon começou a ficar apreensiva, o que as esperaria na Inglaterra...

**Continua...**

_Nossos Agradecimentos à Arthemisys que revisou este capítulo!_


	7. Capítulo VII

**A Filha de Shaka**

**Capítulo VII**

Seis dias após a partida da Druida e das amazonas para as Florestas Altas, encontramos a praça central da vila druida de Lammas envolta por uma áurea desoladora. Há poucas horas desenrolara-se ali uma luta interna de proporções jamais dantes vistas na história daquele pacífico povo.

Avallon, Marin e Shina haviam chegado ao território druida há três dias atrás,onde foram recebidas pelos opositores - em sua grande parte velhos amigos de Avallon e de sua mãe- que a essa altura já eram clandestinos entre seu próprio povo. Foram dois dias de esconderijo, até que, calculando que tinham superioridade em força, os rebeldes resolveram atacar diretamente e estourou-se o confronto aberto.

Ao final de longas horas de enfrentamento, os Druidas rebeldes haviam triunfado e posto fim ao governo déspota de Cenyra. A antiga governante ao ver-se acuada pela derrota eminente, suicidara-se aos olhos da filha de sua grande inimiga, talvez numa tentativa de fazer-lhe um último mau. Os vitoriosos agora tentavam por ordem ao caos, cuidando dos feridos e prendendo as potenciais ameaças ao futuro governo.

Em meio a tanta agitação, algo chama a atenção dos que se aglutinavam na praça. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para olharem intrigados na direção dos quatro homens metidos em suas armaduras reluzentes que do nada apareceram ali.

Mu, Aioria, Milo e Shura, acabavam de chegar teletransportados pelo ariano. Vieram preparados para uma luta, mas pelo que estavam vendo, da batalha só haviam restado os destroços e as vítimas.

– Parece que chegamos tarde. – Disse Milo coçando a cabeça.

Logo avistaram Shina, que saia de dentro de uma das rústicas casas dispostas em torno da praça. A amazona estava em perfeito estado e isso os deixou aliviados.

– Parece mesmo é que não precisávamos ter vindo. – Disse Aioria, lembrando-se imediatamente do pedido que Marin lhe fizera para que não deixasse o santuário até que elas voltassem.

– No final o Shaka tinha razão. – Disse Mu. – Devíamos ter confiado nas meninas.

– Cariño! – Exclamou Shura indo na direção de Shina e a abraçando.

– O que estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou fria.

– Vocês não dão sinal de vida a mais de dois dias, queriam que ficássemos esperando de braços cruzados? – Respondeu o capricorniano.

– Pois vocês se abalaram por muito pouco, deviam ter imaginado que não podíamos nos comunicar pelo cosmo nem por aparelhos eletrônicos para não levantar suspeitas. – esclareceu Shina. – E Shura. – olhar mortal. - em casa nós conversamos. – E saiu.

– Ei Shina, espera aí... – O espanhol foi atrás de sua italiana temperamental.

– O que foi que eu te pedi Aioria?

Aioria virou-se ao ouvir uma voz muito sua conhecida vindo de trás.

– Marin! Estava te procurando... está tudo bem?

– Tá, tudo bem...Não te disse que resolveríamos? – Falou chateada.

– Você não achou mesmo que eu iria esperar, achou? – E foi logo a abraçando e beijando.

Marin sorriu sacudindo a cabeça negativamente, era inútil discutir.

– Marin, onde está a Avallon? – Perguntou Mu.

– Está tudo bem com ela Mú. Neste momento está participando de uma reunião para a formação do novo Conselho de Magia.

x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x

Marin e Shina levaram os cavaleiros para o lugar onde estavam hospedadas, a antiga casa de Avalon, onde morara sua vida inteira com a mãe. Marin recomendou que esperassem a Filha de Shaka sair da reunião antes de retornarem, afinal tinha dúvidas se a menina partiria com eles ou permaneceria entre os druidas.

Já eram altas horas da noite quando a Druida finalmente chegou em casa.

– Mú...

A menina cutucou o homem que cochilava sentado em uma espreguiçadeira na varanda da casa. Ele despertou meio assustado, Avallon teve vontade de rir, mas ficou séria.

– Avallon... – Mu olhou em volta esfregando os olhos. Estavam só eles ali fora, pelo silêncio os outros deviam estar dormindo dentro da casa. – Já estava ficando preocupado, está tudo bem?

– Está, está tudo bem... tomamos decisões importantes... - Estava cansada demais depois de horas de discussão para entrar em mais detalhes.

– Que bom. Já sabia que tínhamos vindo?

– Sim, a notícia chegou até nós. Decidimos convidá-los para uma confraternização amanhã de manhã em retribuição a valorosa ajuda que nos deram.

– Será um prazer. - disse ele.

– Estão todos dormindo? - perguntou mudando de assunto.

– Menos o Milo que... sabe-se lá... - Deu de ombros sorrindo.

E então um incômodo silêncio se interpôs entre eles... foram longos segundos, até que:

– Mu...

– Avallon...

Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Fale. - disse ele.

– Não, prefiro ouvir você.

– Muito bem então. Avallon eu quero lhe pedir desculpas, cometi uma besteira naquela noite na biblioteca, eu não sei o que me levou a agir daquela forma, mas eu gostaria muito que você pudesse esquecer aquilo...

Avallon fitou os olhos cheios de frieza do Cavaleiro de Áries e baixou os seus, invadida pela tristeza.

– Esquecer?...aquele foi o meu primeiro beijo! – Disse, e podia notar-se a mágoa que sentia em sua voz..

– Não sabe o quanto me arrependo... Se eu pudesse voltaria no tempo, mas não posso, pedi-la para esquecer é o que me resta...- Mu ergueu-se da cadeira e foi em direção a porta da casa deixando-a sozinha no terraço.

x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x

Grécia, Santuário da Deusa Athena, duas semanas depois.

Avallon acordou um pouco mais tarde que de costume naquela manhã. Levantou com um pouco de pressa de sua cama, que ficava no quarto de hóspedes da casa de virgem, agora convertido em seu. O cheiro de café fresco e torradas de pão de centeio guiaram-na até a cozinha. Lá encontrou a mesa posta, provavelmente por seu pai, já que Shaka não gostava que lhe fizessem as refeições, só permitira isso recentemente à ela, afinal tinham gostos incrivelmente parecidos.

Depois de um breve café da manhã saiu para a parte externa da casa mordendo uma maçã. O Cavaleiro de Virgem estava lá, meditando ao centro.

Caminhou até a frente do templo, como costumava fazer todas as manhãs desde que morava ali. Gostava de sentir a brisa agradável das manhãs gregas e contemplar a paisagem que o terraço de seu pai proporcionava. A claridade que lançava seus raios pelo salão era um complemento à felicidade que ela sentia nos últimos dias. A Druida tinha motivos para estar feliz desde que regressara das Florestas Altas. Finalmente seu povo estava livre do governo déspota de Cenyra, e poderiam começar uma nova história, como sua mãe  
tanto desejara...

Enya...Avallon lembrou-se dela com alegria pela primeira vez desde a sua morte. Devia estar muito orgulhosa onde quer que esteja.

Por alguns segundos ficou a observar seu pai, que fazia seu exercício de meditação vestindo apenas uma calça clara folgada, amarrada por um cordão abaixo do umbigo. O sol  
refletia nos cabelos dourados dele, iluminado os traços finos do rosto e o corpo esbelto e definido. Avallon sorriu, imaginando o porque que sua mãe perdera a cabeça, seu pai era  
realmente tentador. Desejou que ela pudesse estar com eles naquele momento e imaginou se alguma vez Enya pôde ver Shaka assim, meditando pela manhã, iluminado pelo sol, estava lindo.

A felicidade da menina estaria completa... não fosse a situação com o Cavaleiro de Áries...

Nos dias que sucederam o seu regresso à Grécia, o Ariano havia mantido-se distante dela e também de Shaka, que já estava estranhando o afastamento do amigo, mas atribuía seu comportamento ao fato de ele ter estado demasiadamente ocupado com os problemas do santuário, que abundavam ultimamente, enquanto que Athena continuava sem data para regressar.

Porém Avallon sabia muito bem dos motivos do atual distanciamento de Mu e enchia-se de ódio por ele a estar tratando da forma como estava, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido, escondendo-se por traz de uma mascara de responsável. Se ele a amava como disse, deveria ter coragem para enfrentar tudo e todos e ficar com ela. No fundo sentia-se rejeitada e esse era, definitivamente, um sentimento que irritava a filha de Shaka de virgem.

– Covarde! - Disse em voz baixa para si mesma, de costas para Shaka, enquanto contemplava a vista do santuário.

– Quem é covarde Avallon? - Indagou de súbito a voz tranqüila, mas suprema do Cavaleiro de Virgem.

– Cenyra pai...- Respondeu sem vacilar virando-se para ele. - Estava pensando alto...– Ela já teve o que mereceu, esqueça isso! Não é bom para o espírito guardar rancor. - Aconselhou calmamente o Cavaleiro, mantendo-se na mesma posição e com os olhos  
cerrados como de costume.

– Eu sei...desculpe ter atrapalhado a sua meditação. – E beijou carinhosamente na testa; - Vou fazer o nosso almoço.

Mas antes que entrasse em casa, foi interrompida ao ouvir o barulho de passos miúdos que se aproximavam sorrateiros. Imediatamente virou-se para a entrada do templo e viu que quem se aproximava era uma pequena figura de cabelos avermelhados e olhos azuis esverdeados. Aparentava menos de seis anos, e tinha o rosto de um querubim, mas a expressão que trazia na face era de um diabinho.

Ela ficou observando-o, esperando pra ver o que ele pretendia, o menino não a havia notado, parou de frente para Shaka, mas a muitos metros de distância, tirou das costas um pequeno arco e do bolso uma miúda flecha de madeira, e já preparava-se para atirar na direção de Virgem quando Avallon o interrompeu tomando-lhe o "brinquedo". Aioros inspirou assustado, olhando-a com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

– Aioros! - Disse ela o repreendendo em voz baixa, tentando ocultar a situação de Shaka, apesar de saber que isso era praticamente impossível. Ela agachou-se para ficar na altura do menino, que a olhava apreensivo. - Venha! Vou te levar pra casa!

– Não vou! - Disse malcriado, afastando-se de Avallon. Estava chateado em ter seus planos de acertar o "tio chato" em cheio frustrados.

– Se eu fosse você eu saia daqui o mais rápido possível. -Aioros recuou dois passos para trás ao ouvir a vós de Shaka. – Vá, seu pestinha, antes que eu desista e lhe dê uma  
lição. - Ordenou autoritário, mas sem se alterar.

– É melhor você obedecer. - Disse Avallon séria e olhando-o bem nos olhos.

O pequeno fechou a cara e estralou a língua contrariado, entregando a mãozinha à Avallon permitindo que ela o levasse escadaria abaixo. Enquanto desciam ela resolveu puxar assunto.

– Seus pais estão em casa Aioros?

– Não...Minha mãe está com aqueles chatos dos alunos dela e meu pai foi matar um homem mau! - respondeu muito sério.

– Ele te disse isso?

– Não, eles não me falam dessas coisas, pensam que eu sou criança sabe?- disse meio emburrado. - Mas eu sei que quando meu pai usa a armadura é porque vai matar gente mau. Quando eu crescer também vou ter uma armadura de ouro pra matar os homens maus sabia? - Ele olhou para Avallon sorrindo e neste momento a druida pensou que não poderia haver no mundo coisa melhor do que ter uma coisinha dessas pra criar. Mesmo que essa coisinha fosse uma peste como Aioros.

– É claro que você vai. - Disse ela retribuindo o sorriso e afagando-lhe os cabelos.

Aioros expressava-se tão naturalmente que parecia ter esquecido que acabara de ser pego numa traquinagem, parecia mesmo outro menino, e exibia um olhar bem diferente do  
endiabrado de agora a pouco. Passou pela cabeça dela que o que ele queria mesmo era atenção.

Os dois continuaram conversando enquanto desciam, até que...

– Oiiiiii! Alguém por favor! Oiiiii! Abram aqui!

Estavam entrando na Casa de Leão, quando começaram a ouvir gritos abafados vindos de dentro da casa e batidas fortes em algo de madeira.

– O que é isso? - Avallon apressou o passo puxando Aioros pela mão. O menino permaneceu calado. - Quem está gritando Aioros? - Aioros continuou mudo, até chegarem diante de uma porta fechada de onde vinham os gritos e as batidas.

– Tem alguém aí? - Disse uma voz de mulher por trás da porta.

– Tem sim, eu sou a Avallon, a filha de Shaka de Virgem. -Ela respondeu enquanto tentava abrir a porta. - Está trancada. Quem é você?

– Eu sou Ana, a baba do Aioros, ele me trancou aqui, onde está ele?

– Está aqui! - Avallon olhou com ar de reprovação para o garoto, que agora estava um pouco afastado dela.

– Graças aos Deuses! - Disse aliviada a baba.

– Aioros , como se abre essa porta? - Perguntou a druida olhando-o séria.

O menino sorriu cinicamente e enfiou a mão no bolso, tirando uma chave e a entregou a Avallon que finalmente abriu a porta.

A moça saiu de dentro do banheiro e foi diretamente até Aioros.

– Mocinho você está encrencado, vou contar tudo para sua mãe e você vai levar a primeira surra da sua vida!

– Hehe. Meu pai não deixa! - Aioros estirou língua para Ana e se atirou no sofá com um risinho provocativo.

– Ahhhh, mas você não vai assistir TV de jeito nenhum! Vá já pro quarto! Depois sua mãe decide o que vai fazer com você, mas enquanto ela não chega você está de castigo!

Aioros não deu ouvidos e ligou a televisão com o controle remoto.

– Tá vendo isso? - Disse Ana olhando para Avallon com ar de incredulidade. - Já não sei mais o que fazer com esse menino!

– Calma Ana! - Disse a Druida fazendo sinal com as mãos para que se acalmasse. Depois se pôs na frente de Aioros e com um simples estralo de dedos desligou a TV.

– Como você fez isso? - Indagou o pequeno, olhando para ela fascinado.

– É um truque bem fácil, se quiser te ensino depois, mas agora me escute. Quero que peça desculpas para a Ana pelo que fez!

– Não peço, ela é chata, todo dia ela ajuda minha mãe a sair sem que eu veja.

– Claro, se não fizesse isso você iria querer ir com ela, e você sabe que ela não poderia te levar.

O menino cruzou os braços e encostou-se no sofá emburrado. Avallon sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Escute Aioros, vamos fazer um trato, eu não irei contar para os seus pais que você tentou atirar no meu pai, e a Ana também não dirá nada do que você fez, desde que você peça  
desculpas e prometa que não fará novamente. Certo Ana?

– Por mim tudo bem, e então Aioros?

Aioros respirou fundo e depois de alguns segundos, concordou mesmo com um ar contrariado. - Tá bem...desculpe Ana... não vou mais te trancar no banheiro- E fez uma pausa, depois continuou. - ...também não vou mais me esconder de você pela casa, nem jogar minha comida na parede, nem atirar nos pombinhos e nem tacar fogo no rabo do gato...- parecia que tinha se inspirado e resolveu pedir todas as desculpas que  
devia de uma vez, então levantou-se do sofá e foi na direção da baba. - E você não é chata...você é muito legal!

– Ah meu amor! È claro que eu desculpo você meu anjinho! - Ana pegou Aioros no colo e ele a abraçou, podia ser uma peste, mas por outro lado era muito carinhoso e amoroso  
quando queria, e somando isso aos seus brilhantes olhinhos azuis, acabava conseguindo amolecer o coração de qualquer um.

– Nossa Avallon, estou surpresa, você é muito boa com crianças! - Disse a baba agradecida enquanto punha Aioros de volta no chão.

– Parece que você também. - Avallon sorriu - Já vou tá Aioros? Se comporte hem!

– Tia Avallon - Ele correu até ela - Você vai mesmo me ensinar aquilo?

– Claro que sim! - Respondeu ela, afagando seus cabelos ruivos - Mas agora não posso, tenho que ir... Amanhã de tarde eu venho, tudo bem?

Aioros consentiu com a cabeça e surpreendeu Avallon abraçando-a.

– Você é muito legal! - E depois olhou-a intrigado. - É mesmo filha do Tio Chato?

– hahahaha! Sou sim Aioros! - Avallon sorriu e beijou-lhe a bochecha. - Mas não diga que ele chato que eu não gosto hem! - Falou fingindo estar brava e ele concordou com a cabeça.

Avallon estava encantada com o menino, como quase todos acabavam ficando. Aioros também a adorara como a poucos e ali acabara de nascer uma grande amizade...

x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x

Mais tarde pai e filha sentaram a mesa juntos para almoçar e, enquanto comiam, conversavam a respeito do treinamento ao qual Avallon seria submetida. Esse era o principal motivo da Druida ter regressado das florestas altas. Depois que os  
Druidas rebeldes derrotaram Cenyra e destituíram o antigo conselho de magia, Avallon foi convidada a participar do Novo Conselho, mas recusou, por hora tinha outros planos, queria  
voltar para o santuário e aprender com seu pai um pouco sobre a fonte de poder dos cavaleiros de Athena, o cosmos. Não era sua intenção alcançar grandes façanhas, como o sétimo sentido e etc, já estava bem acima da idade para começar os treinos e além do mais não pretendia passar muito tempo no santuário, só o suficiente para desenvolver minimamente seu cosmo, e descobrir formas de utilizar esse novo conhecimento nas suas  
práticas de magia. Sua verdadeira intenção era voltar para as florestas altas o mais rápido possível para poder ajuda-los no novo caminho que começavam a trilhar.

Mas a verdade é que sofria ao imaginar que teria que separar-se de seu pai. Sempre poderia visitá-lo e ele a ela. Mas ainda assim sentia-se triste em ter que deixar a casa de virgem, que já sentia como se fosse seu lar a mais tempo do que realmente era. Além do mais sabia que, mais do que qualquer coisa, sentiria falta da sensação de proteção que tinha em estar morando com ele, não somente por ele ser Shaka de Virgem, o homem mais próximo dos deuses, mas principalmente por ser o seu pai. Mesmo com todo aquele distanciamento e frieza que algumas vezes aparentava, Avallon sabia que só fora tão amada como era agora uma vez antes, por sua mãe.

Depois de muito conversarem, um longo silêncio instaurou-se entre os dois, Avallon estava tomando coragem para falar sobre um assunto que sabia, desagradaria a Shaka. Antes que  
terminassem a refeição decidiu falar.

– Pai...- Parou antes mesmo de começar.

– Diga Avallon. – Shaka não estava gostando daquela hesitação e já podia ter uma ligeira impressão do que se tratava.

– Você está sabendo da festa que vai haver na casa de escorpião não é? Você vai? - Resolveu começar por aí, mas já sabia muito bem da resposta.

– Não. Por que? Você estava querendo ir?

– Estava...estou. - Corrigiu-se.

– Acho que não devia. - Falou calmamente, enquanto levantava-se da mesa levando seu prato para a pia. - Não sei o que você poderia querer lá. -continuou no mesmo tom calmo- Você já presenciou uma dessas festas e...bem não é ambiente pra você.

– Eu só queria sair um pouco...conversar com a Marin e com a Shina...dançar, só isso.

– Avallon, nós vamos treinar hoje a tarde toda acho que você não vai ter energia pra ir a essa festa...e além disso tem a viagem para a Índia amanhã. Mas se ainda assim você quiser ir..não vou proibir. - Falou de costas pra ela enquanto enxugava as mãos em um guardanapo de pano.

– Então eu vou! - Disse ela animada, beijando o rosto do pai antes que este deixasse a cozinha.

– Você quem sabe... - Falou sério. - descanse um em uma hora.

E assim ficou evidente para Avallon que estaria desagradando ao pai indo a essa festa, enquanto que para Shaka, a Druida deixou bem claro que quando queria alguma coisa era difícil impedi-la. Nem mesmo ele, a quem ela mais respeitava no mundo, era capaz de fazê-la desistir de fazer o que tinha vontade. E essa característica da filha, ao mesmo tempo que lhe inspirava uma ponta de orgulho, o deixava em pânico...estava cada vez mais claro que jamais poderia controlá-la.

x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x

Na casa de escorpião os convidados começaram a chegar desde as dez da noite. Mal dera meia noite e o salão já estava completamente lotado, e foi por volta dessas horas que  
Avallon deu o ar de sua graça no salão de Milo.

Gente de todo o santuário estava por lá e alguns outros contatos que Milo tinha por fora também. Haviam até modelos internacionais e uma atriz de cinema, mas nem mesmo ela conseguia chamar tanta atenção quanto Avallon. Todos queriam por os olhos na Filha de Shaka, a garota que tinha aparecido do nada e que diziam ser uma feiticeira druida. Avallon não estranhou os vários olhares sobre ela quando entrou no salão...

Mas em meio a toda aquela gente não conseguia achar nenhum rosto conhecido. Só depois de alguns minutos procurando avistou Shina, do outro lado do salão, uns três degraus acima  
da escadaria que daria para a casa de sagitário. Então pôs-se na direção dela, espremendo-se entre a multidão de desconhecidos. Mal dera dois passos, sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e depois descer para o seu braço, puxando-a para que se virasse. Ao voltar-se para quem a puxava deu de cara com um cavaleiro de olhos e cabelos azuis, já seu conhecido.

– Ei gatinha, está perdida? - Disse com um sorrindo insinuante, bem típico dele.

– Oi Milo! -Ela o cumprimentou com uma expressão irônica de onde lia-se "só podia ser você mesmo!" . Avallon se divertia com o jeito como Milo a tratava, era o único que parecia não dar a mínima pra diferença de idade entre eles ou ao fato de ela ser filha de quem era. Tratava-a como tratava qualquer uma, ou seja, como uma possível presa.

– Pensei que teu pai não ia te deixar vir! - O Som alto obrigavam-nos a falar de perto, mas Milo estava falando perto demais. Avallon não era boba pra não perceber que estava se aproveitando da situação.

– Ele não deixou exatamente...

– Está desobedecendo o papai?

– Também não...- Disse misteriosa.

– Então tá...- Milo resolveu não insistir, apesar de que estava muito curioso. Será que Shaka não sabia que Avallon estava ali? Ou teriam brigado? De qualquer forma ficou claro para  
ele que a menina era corajosa, não era qualquer um que tinha a ousadia de contrariar Shaka de Virgem.

– Até mais Milo...tenho que ir falar com a Shina - Disse ela apontando para o lugar onde estava a amazona e já ameaçando se afastar, quando ele a impediu segurando-a pela mão.

– Espera, espera...quer dançar? - Propôs, bem próximo ao seu ouvido.

– Agora não...- Respondeu, afastando-se e lentamente retirando sua mão da mão de Milo. - Depois!- e sorrindo, deu-lhe um tchauzinho com os dedos.

Ele acenou de volta e ficou onde estava bebendo seu conhaque e observando-a até se perder entre os convidados. Só Deus sabe o que se passava pela cabeça do escorpião naquele  
momento.

Avallon chegou à escadaria onde agora Shina e Marin e conversavam. As três se cumprimentaram animadamente. Haviam se tornado quase íntimas depois da viajem para as Florestas Altas. As duas amazonas haviam lutado bravamente, como se fosse sua própria causa e isso fazia com que Avallon lhes tivesse um eterno sentimento de agradecimento, além de uma enorme admiração pelas guerreiras que eram.

– Que bom que veio Avallon! E seu pai? - Perguntou a Amazona de cabelos verdes tentando avistar Shaka em algum lugar.

– Ele não veio...também não queria que eu viesse, mas bem..estou aqui. - Disse suspirando, depois sorriu, Marin e Shina também sorriram e resolvem não perguntar mais...

Avallon olhou para o salão e viu que de onde estavam tinham uma visão privilegiada da festa. Finalmente pode ver vários rostos conhecidos. Num canto avistou o Cavaleiro de Aquário e não pode deixar de pensar o quanto estava bonito e como sempre, muito bem vestido. Conversava com uma mulher muito elegante, tão alta que quase alcançava Kamus com a ajuda dos saltos. Mas tarde viria a saber que essa era a tal hollywoodiana da festa.

– Aquele é o Saga ou o Kanon? - Perguntou Avallon ao notar a entrada do homem de cabelos compridos azuis e quase um metro e noventa na festa.

– Hum..é o Saga. - Respondeu Shina. - O Kanon é aquele do outro lado, com o Milo e o Shura, está vendo?

– Estou..como é que vocês fazem pra diferenciar hem?

– Eu ainda confundo os dois. - Disse Marin.

– Ah, o tom dos cabelos é diferente. - Disse Shina.

– Eu só gostaria de saber quem foi a abençoada criatura que trouxe ao mundo de uma vez só duas beldades como essas! - Falou Avallon divertida.

– Essa é uma excelente pergunta! - Concordou a cobra.

– Vocês duas hem!

– Ah Marin, vai dizer que você não repara na quantidade de homens bonitos desse santuário? - Perguntou a Druida.

– Eu..bem...

– Vindo dessa daí eu nem acho estranho viu. Demorou bem uns dez anos pra reparar no Aioria.

– Só se eu fosse louca. Você sabe muito bem que não foi assim...

– Nossa Marin! Vocês demoraram tanto assim pra ficarem juntos?

– Não queira nem saber...- Respondeu Shina estralando os dedos indicando passagem de tempo.

– Mas falando sério gente...esse santuário é abençoado pelos deuses não?

– Com certeza! E você ainda nem conhece os cavaleiros de bronze, são todos umas gracinhas.

– Quem vocês elegeriam o homem mais lindo santuário? - Perguntou de repente a Druida, com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade. - Não vale o Aioria nem o Shura! -Completou.

– Hum..- Shina pensou por uns segundos antes de responder. - Tirando o Shura...acho que Saga, ou Milo...

– Realmente, não sei qual dos dois é mais lindo...

Então as duas olharam para Marin.

– Que foi? - Disse a ruiva acuada.

– Estamos esperando uma resposta. - Intimou Shina.

– Ah, não sei..nunca parei pra pensar nisso.

– Não é Possível Marin! Ahhh fala aí vai. - Dizia Avallon.

– Não sei mesmo...vamos mudar de assunto?

– É melhor responder se não, não vamos te deixar em paz! - Ameaçou a Amazona de cabelos verdes.

Marin olhou desgostosa para as duas e, contrariada, resolveu responder. - Depois do Aioria...- Pensou um pouco. - O Kamus.

– Hum, excelente escolha! - Disse a druida com um sorriso.

– E você Avallon, qual seria a sua escolha? - Perguntou a amazona de cobra mal notando o duplo sentido da sua pergunta.

– Eu...

– Boa noite!

De repente as moças ouviram, vindo de trás, uma cordial voz masculina conhecida de todas. E ao virarem depararam-se com o Cavaleiro de Áries alguns degraus acima de onde elas estavam.

Avallon sentiu um calafrio subir-lhe a espinha... há dias não o via, e ele estava absolutamente lindo!

Os cabelos ainda úmidos, presos para trás, deixavam a mostra o pescoço torneado, e a blusa branca de viscose, com um decote profundo em U, exibia uma boa parte do peito dividido. Pra completar uma calça Jeans e um sapato de camurça semi-social. E o que o deixava mais irresistível era o fato de que certamente havia posto a primeira roupa que encontrou na sua frente e provavelmente não fazia a menor idéia de o quão sexy estava, vestido daquela forma.

Avallon perdeu o ar. O coração da adolescente dava pulos diante daquela visão e a voz mal saiu quando respondeu o "boa noite" junto com Marin e Shina.

– Você por aqui Mu! - Shina falou o que todas estavam pensando, ninguém esperava por ele naquela festa, a não ser Avallon, que, como boa apaixonada, ainda tinha uma pontinha  
de esperança de que ele viesse.

– Pois é. - Disse exibindo um sorriso meio tímido. - Vim garantir que o Milo não apronte das suas!

– Ah tá! - Disse Shina pausadamente, olhando-o de uma forma que o estava deixando incomodado.

– Também tenho uns assuntos a tratar com o Aioria..você sabe onde ele está Marin?

– Bem ali. - Respondeu a Amazona apontando na direção do seu marido.

– Já vi. - Disse sorrindo em agradecimento. -Vou lá falar com ele, até mais meninas.

Antes de sair não pode evitar em cruzar os olhos com a filha de Shaka, que lhe lançou uma mirada férrea, parecia querer trucidá-lo com o olhar. Ele não a encarou por muito tempo, foi menos de um segundo de contato antes que desviasse seus escuros olhos azuis dos verdes claro dela e saísse do local.

Avallon mal esperou que ele se afastasse e já disparou.

– Vocês viram isso? - Disse a menina enraivecida, seu olhos umedecidos demonstravam a vontade que sentia de chorar.

As duas amazonas se entreolharam em silêncio sem estar muito certas do que deviam dizer. Por um lado entendiam perfeitamente a atitude de Mu, mas por outro, compreendiam a  
revolta de Avallon e tinham medo que qualquer coisa que dissessem a deixasse ainda mais magoada.

– Ele vai se arrepender! - Disse vingativa. - E vai ser ainda hoje!

x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x

Passavam das três horas da madrugada e o salão da casa de escorpião já não estava mais tão cheio. No entanto estava longe de estar vazio. Enfim, ainda havia um número razoável de pessoas, e a música, a dança e bebedeira rolavam soltas na casa de Milo.

Ainda se faziam notar a presença de quatro dourados na festa. No canto à esquerda, sentados na mais isolada das mesas, Mu e Aioria conversavam seriamente há horas. Um pouco à direita deles estava Kamus, na companhia da celebridade de plantão, que não o largara desde que a ele fora apresentada por Milo. E por fim o dono do templo, que não podia deixar de estar lá...

No centro do salão, junto à mesa das bebidas, Avallon enchia sua taça de vinho mais uma vez, ao seu lado Milo aguardava.

– Essa é a última hem! - Disse sorridente o dourado de cabelos azuis enquanto, com uma das mãos, ajeitava o cabelo da druida para trás da orelha.

– Já sei, já sei "tio Milo" - A Druida frisou as duas últimas palavras da frase enquanto lançava um olhar provocador para o homem a sua frente, depois gargalhou pendurando-se no braço de Milo. As várias taças de vinho tinto já estavam, evidentemente, fazendo efeito.

– Hum! Assim está bom, gosto de sobrinhas obedientes como você. - Respondeu o escorpião enquanto guiava a menina pendurada em seu braço para algum lugar...afastado.

– Para onde está me levando "tio Milo"? Posso saber? - Avallon falava irônica, enquanto apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Milo e segurava-se firmemente no seu braço, deixando-se levar por ele pelo salão.

– Aqui! - Disse o dourado enlaçando-a pela cintura e jogando-se para trás, caindo sobre um leito de almofadas num canto do salão.

– Aaah! -Avallon soltou um grito rouco e divertido, deixando- se cair sobre Milo, até estar bem sentada em seu colo, depois pôs seus braços em volta do pescoço dele sem cerimônias e o encarou, o riso do cavaleiro a estava embriagando mais do que o vinho. Os olhos, o sorriso, a voz, tudo nele era hipnotizante.

Milo não desviou os olhos da Druida e a acomodou melhor em seu colo. Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio por poucos segundos, até que a filha de Shaka, soltou-se do abraço do  
escorpião jogando-se para trás no ninho de almofadas que acolheram seu corpo lânguido. O dourado a acompanhou, deitando-se de lado, de modo que podia ver cada traço do seu perfil delicado.

Do lado oposto do salão alguém não tirava os olhos da cena que se desenrolava...

– ...por isso eu acho que o Santuário deveria ter uma política mais incisiva em relação à isso. Não é a primeira vez que temos que dar cabo de uma situação como essas, e...- O Cavaleiro de Leão deteve-se ao perceber que estava falando sozinho, o homem a sua frente definitivamente estava em outro lugar. Aioria virou-se na cadeira para olhar na direção em  
que o Cavaleiro de Áries olhava tão fixamente.

Ao virar-se deparou-se com a cena de Avallon e Milo aos risos deitados um ao lado do outro nas almofadas. Depois olhou para Mu novamente e ficou preocupado com o que leu no olhar do ariano.

– Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Indagou o Cavaleiro de Leão.

Mas do outro só obteve o silêncio.

Mais à direita uma segunda pessoa assistia a tudo mais do que incomodado com o que via. Aliais estava mais do que incomodado com praticamente tudo o que havia acontecido naquela festa. Não haviam dúvidas de que a sua célebre acompanhante estava pra lá de encantada com o Cavaleiro, que por seu lado não a tinha achado criatura das mais  
interessantes (demos-lhe um desconto, não é fácil agradar a Kamus), mas a referida nem sequer desconfiava disso, afinal seu ego era tão grande que não podia imaginar que algum homem fosse capaz de não se interessar por ela.

Enquanto a mulher não parava de falar sobre como adorava Paris e a França, que na verdade não sabia como podia ter nascido nos EUA, já que sentia-se praticamente uma francesa, etc,etc, Kamus estava pensando numa boa maneira de matar um escorpião...desde que fosse com muita dor!

– Para quem está olhando _Cherrie_? - Kamus estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos que não notou que a mulher havia se aproximado. Só deu por conta disso quando ouviu sua voz quase junto ao ouvido e sentiu a mão dela virando seu rosto para que ele a encarasse. Ágata, não podia imaginar o quanto aquele gesto irritou Kamus . Quem ela pensava que era para toca-lo como se fossem íntimos? Ele não lembrava de ter lhe dado tal liberdade até então!

– Nada demais...- Respondeu o francês cordialmente, sem deixar transparecer um milímetro de suas verdadeiras emoções.- Pode me dar licença por um minuto? - E levantando-se sorriu discreto, mas tão divinamente que a mulher mal pode pronunciar qualquer coisa, apenas sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente com um ar entorpecido, enquanto Kamus beijava-lhe a mão antes de afastar-se.

x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x

Nas almofadas Milo e Avallon gargalhavam à vontade. A Druida estava definitivamente bêbada. Enquanto Milo estava perfeitamente sobre controle. O Escorpião sabia exatamente até onde iria, mas o que queria mesmo saber era até onde Avallon iria...

Naquele momento três forças pareciam mover Avallon para um mesmo fim. A força número um, sem dúvida a principal, o motivo de tudo, o que realmente a fizera chegar àquele ponto: Mu de Áries e o desejo implacável de fazê-lo sofrer tanto quanto ele a fizera. A segunda força era de natureza química, e bastante considerável àquela altura: a embriaguez, que a deixava bastante susceptível à terceira força: Milo de  
escorpião, o cavaleiro cujos olhos azuis tinham a proeza de combinar perfeitamente com os cabelos, eram do mesmo tom, e somando-se com aquele sorriso safado, podiam deixar qualquer uma tonta!

A menina ria deitada sobre as almofadas, com a cabeça jogada para trás, o corpo esticado fazia o vestido branco, de pano mole, aderir às suas curvas generosas. Milo, deitado de lado  
com a cabeça apoiada no braço, podia ter uma visão privilegiada tanto do corpo quanto do rosto tentador da Druida. De repente, num giro de noventa graus , ela fica de frente para ele...

Milo a encarou em silêncio, contemplando seu rosto de anjo com um ar divertido. A Druida por sua vez exibia um pequeno sorriso e mantinha o olhar fixo nos olhos de Milo. Então ele  
usou a mão que estava livre para ajeitar delicadamente os cabelos dela que caiam sobre o rosto e...

– Avallon! - De súbito ouviu-se uma voz firme e gelada, que quebrou de imediato o que quer que estivesse acontecendo.

Kamus de pé os olhava com uma expressão séria. Avallon sentou-se e ia dizer alguma coisa quando ele a puxou para cima.

– Venha comigo! - Ele disse, e saiu dali levando-a pela mão.

Milo não moveu um músculo nem disse nada. Ficou apenas observando enquanto Kamus levava Avallon pelo salão, então um misterioso sorriso formou-se em seus lábios...

x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x

Na mesa com Aioria, Mu observava à tudo claramente perturbado, sua angústia estava estampada na sua face e gestos. O cavaleiro de Leão ainda estava atônito com o que se passava ali.

– Por Zeus! O Shaka vai matar um! - Pensou alto o leonino enquanto observava o Cavaleiro de Aquário levando Avallon pela mão.

Mu lançou-lhe um olhar neutro, prova de que lhe tinha ouvido e depois voltou a olhar para Avallon e Kamus que acabavam de entrar para a parte interna da casa de escorpião. Então finalmente o sangue lhe subiu à cabeça e a preocupação com Shaka foi lançada para algum lugar muito, mas muito secundário dentro de si. O sensato cavaleiro de Áries foi tomado por um ciúme tão intenso, que qualquer outro sentimento que tinha fora absolutamente sufocado. Ele levantou-se de súbito e pôs-se a caminhar em direção à casa de Milo - que ficava do lado oposto a onde estavam - sob o olhar preocupado de Aioria.

x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x

– Avallon, aí está... - Kamus soltou a mão da menina e apontou na direção do banheiro, calmamente continuou.- tome um banho você vai se sentir melhor.

Foi até o armário de Milo, onde abriu várias portas até encontrar uma toalha e jogou-a para Avallon.

– Depois, vou leva-la para casa. È bom que seu pai não perceba que você andou bebendo...

– Me levar para casa? - Um risinho debochada surgiu na face da druida. - Foi pra isso que me tiraste das "garras do escorpião", Kamus? Pra me levar pra casa?

Kamus a olhou em silêncio, Avallon estava mesmo brincando com fogo e como uma menina mal criada, podia sair muito queimada daquela brincadeira.

Outra ficaria intimidada com o olhar impassível do cavaleiro, mas Avallon era confiante demais para isso... Ela era jovem, pensava, merecia se divertir e se Mu não estava disposto a dar-lhe o que queria... haviam outros ali que poderiam substituir-lhe muito bem. Kamus com certeza era o melhor entre eles... Ela se aproximou.

– Responda cavaleiro. - Insistiu, provocando. - Foi para isso que me trouxe?

Avallon olhou para os olhos profundamente azuis do homem a sua frente e viu que algo mudara neles. Em instantes sentiu o corpo do cavaleiro encostando-se ao seu, lentamente, ele a empurrou com seu corpo para trás até encosta-la contra a parede. Com uma mão levantou o rosto da menina, Avallon se perdeu novamente naqueles olhos azuis, e só acordou do transe quando sentiu os lábios dele pousarem sobre os seus... logo se viu perdida em um beijo longo e sedutor. Suas mãos já acariciavam os longos cabelos azuis de Kamus quando ele interrompeu o beijo... olhou-a nos olhos uma última vez... deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa e saiu dali...

Avallon ficou parada observando-o enquanto deixava o quarto... ainda filtrando o que acabara de acontecer. Depois de alguns segundos pegou a toalha que havia deixado cair no chão, e entrou no banheiro da casa de Milo.

x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x

Kamus deixou Avallon para trás e percebeu que estava mais envolvido por ela do que imaginava. Respirou fundo, trancando em seu peito qualquer emoção que pudesse vir a emergir, e caminhou pelo salão, até chegar ao seu ponto de partida.

– Demorou. - Disse a mulher que o esperava impacientemente, no mesmo lugar onde ele a havia deixado.

– Desculpe Ágata. Tive que resolver um problema...

– Ah não tem problema, por você vale a pena esperar - respondeu insinuante.

Ele apenas sorriu.

– Bem, Ágata eu tenho...- Ia despedir-se, mas foi interrompido.

– Kamus. - A Mulher ergueu-se ficando frente a frente com o Cavaleiro de Aquário. - Eu gostaria muito de terminar esse noite em outro lugar... - E aproximou-se um pouco mais, deslizando a mão pelo peito do cavaleiro, concluiu. – com você.

x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x

Minutos depois, A Druida saía do banho... distraída, enxugava os cabelos quando percebeu a presença de alguém no quarto. Estancou do susto, e mais ainda quando percebeu que se tratava do Cavaleiro de Áries.

O homem que ela amava e que a tratara com grande frieza nas ultimas semanas, agora estava ali, de pé, frente a frente com ela.

Finalmente Avallon podia sentir os olhos dele sobre ela novamente...e diante daquele olhar, o único que ela verdadeiramente desejava sobre si, a garota subitamente começou a sentir-se culpada, como se realmente o tivesse traído. Primeiro Milo, depois aquele beijo com Kamus, do qual ele nem mesmo desconfiava.

Em silêncio os dois se olharam por segundos... Mas não demorou muito para que ela, num impulso, corresse para os braços Mu.

Mu a acolheu num abraço puro e carinhoso, acalentando-a, como se fosse uma criança...

Ficaram ali abraçados em silêncio por alguns minutos, com Mu lhe fazendo carinho nos longos cabelos castanhos escuros, enquanto a mantinha cativa em seu peito. Avallon sentia vontade de ficar ali para sempre, e temia pelo momento em que Mu se afastaria dela novamente...

– Vamos pra casa Avallon. – A voz do cavaleiro de Áries cortou o silêncio, ele então a suspendeu-a no colo e os teletransportou dali.

Milésimos de segundo depois apareceram na casa de virgem, bem diante de Shaka que, ainda acordado, esperava por Avallon e não parecia estar de bom humor...

**Continua...**

Pois é gente, mais de oito meses sem atualizar u.u Só posso mesmo pedir desculpas para quem esperou, dar explicações a essa altura seria perda de tempo pra mim e pra vcs.

Aos que tiveram a paciência de ler, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!

Quero agradecer a todas as minhas queridas amigas que me incentivaram a continuar publicando essa fic, **Juliane.Chan**, **Arthemisys**, **Pandora Amamiya**. E um agradecimento especial à **Aurora de Aquário** que além de me incentivar de forma decisiva ainda revisou o capítulo na maior boa vontade! Mil Bjus amigas!

Um grande abraço a todos, e garanto que o próximo sairá em breve'. Me mandem reviews, que assim eu escrevo mais rápido hehehe!

o/

**Mari Marin**


End file.
